I Only Want YOUR Bugee Bu
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Stitch saves two experiments. Of course they're thankful for that, but the female experiments are love-struck and Stitch already has kids on the way. Will they give up or will things get drastic.
1. New Faces in Town

ElectricCircuslover: Okay, I finally type again after putting up with a bunch of bullshit .I'm feeling a little better, less darker in my mind by the way. However, my anger and hatred has grown tremendously…Memories… how painfully delightful. My father and his mother will pay for what they've done to me. Hell is the only place for them. I could've been normal. I could've had a normal family and a normal life. My father is the cause of all my pain. He is the reason why I'm so grim and hateful. If you were in my shoes, you'd understand. I'm sensitive to negative energy and guess what? I'm nothing but negative energy. I am a very angry person and there is no way anybody can get rid it, unless you dismember my father and his mother and bury them in the woods, then I would be happy. Oh well, enough of my crappy past.

I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry about this. Once I start talking about my…Unwanted family members. It always seems that Death is toying with my mind and my feelings. Forget about it.

Just try to enjoy the fixed-up chapter 1 thanks to Chickenloverx49.

It was an ordinary day on Kauai. The sun was shining and the weather was calm as it could get in the Hawaiian Islands. The Pelekai household has been has been a little calm. Still out of the ordinary, but hey, when you have a group of aliens, with one being pregnant and grumpy, I guess being out of the ordinary is ordinary for this family.

Nani was in her room sleeping, Lilo was still at hula school with Spring the Ghost, Jumba was working on one of his projects, while Pleakley was making clothes for the new residence of the family that were quickly approaching every day. Belle was out of the house somewhere with her soon-to-be-father, Yaarp, and Stitch and Angel were discussing things in their room.

**"What should we name our children?" **Angel wondered, rubbing her growing belly.

She's on her ninth month of her pregnancy. Angel and Stitch had one more month to go until they could have their children free. Unlike Angel's weight gain from the four babies, Stitch, however, began losing a lot of his weight and some of his stamina. He now looks tired and drowsy all the time. He can't wait until Angel will give birth and become nice again. Ever since that third week of her pregnancy, she's been nasty, rude, aggressive, assertive, commanding, and she's been very 'active' (if you know what I mean?).

The reason why Kristie gave Angel to Nani to keep was because of all that. Not just that, Angel would vomit on everything and she ate Gigi! Lucky for her, Gigi was vomited back up an hour later.

Jumba explained to the family that it wasn't her fault at all, and it was her animal instincts taking over her personality. Despite of all this, Angel wasn't always this bad. There were some days that she would be nice and friendly, and a lot of days, she would be angry enough to want to beat somebody up.

_"Well, I like the name you said before. Was it, 'Stitchy' with a 'y?'" _ Stitch smiled nervously, waiting for Angel to blow up at anytime.

**"No. I said 'Stitchie' with 'ie.' It resembles his father, but it has its own way of distinguishing itself. I love it. Now, we need a middle name for him. As well names for the other two **(they've already named there first daughter Spring Angelina Petals. But they haven't named the other three in full)**. You know, I wonder if I'm going to be a good mother. I've been thinking on that topic on and off. Taking care of one is great, but four? I don't know if I can do it," **Angel pouted, lowering her ears.

_"There's nothing to worry about. Sure we were shooting for one and we somehow exceeded our budget. I don't care. Instead of one person to love, we have four. The love we give them will be more rewarding when it comes back to us. Plus, I'm not going to let you do it alone. I'm going to be there for you. After all, I'm the father, and the father's duty is to do all he can to insure the safety of the family. Also, you just don't have me, you have friends and family to help us. With all this help, I guarantee you will be a wonderful mother to them,_" Stitch comforted her, kissing her cheek.

**"You're right. I can do this. Oh Stitch," **Angel hugged him, **"You always know how to make me happy," **she said happily.

_"He, he...Yeah," _he said nervously.

(Flash back)

_"I thought you said you wanted peanut butter?" _Stitch coward himself in a corner, while Angel held the peanut butter in her paw. She looked madder than a hornet.

**"I said, 'I need butter,' not peanut butter. You know darn well that the babies are allergic to peanuts! What are you trying to do? Kill them?!" **Angel snarled.

_"N,n, no, Angel. I just heard wrong. Please forgive me, my beautiful flower from Heaven," _Stitch begged, hiding his face from Angel, using his arms.

**"Oh, now you're going to give me those pretty names to make it look like I'm the bad guy!? That's not going to happen, bub! Here, you can have your baby killers!" **Angel growled, moved his arms out of the way, shoved the jar in his mouth the jar in his mouth, and left the kitchen.

Stitch spat the jar out and made a deep breath, as he sat against the corner.

(Another occasion)

Jumba walked into the living room, finding Stitch on the couch with a face of pure horror.

"So, how was mating with 624?" Jumba chuckled.

_"It was horrible! It's like making love to an elephant and the elephant always wants to be on top!" _Stitch complained.

"Well, think about it, 626. You only have three months to go and 624 will be back to normal." Jumba kinda rubbed it in.

_"That feels too long for me. I love her to death, I really do. But, she's so mean and commanding, I feel that I should leave her. But, I won't do that. I know better than that. I did this to her, I've got to stick with her. I was never expecting Angel to be this bad. She makes Nani look like a saint. The worst part of all is, I can never get a break from her, she want's to make-love to me until I break down like a machine. She's crazy. It just gets worse in that case, she wants to be on top of me all the time. You know how heavy and uncomfortable that is? Her stomach just crushes me to a pulp. I love her and the kids, but this has to end somehow?" _Stitch sighed.

**"Oh, so that's how you feel about me!? I'm just treating you like a work horse, is that it!? I guess I'm just ruining your life!?" **Angel growled, standing at the doorway next to the couch.

_'Crap. I'm in for it now,' _Stitch thought, hopping off the couch and walking to his beloved Angel, who gave him a hot glare.

_"How much did you hear?" _Stitch wondered, waiting to get hit with something.

**"Hmm, right about the part when you started insulting me! Does that help solve your question?! I came to get you so we could make-love and I stopped right here when you started talking to Jumba. Well, if you're going to be like that, I'm better off living in with Lilo. At least she doesn't complain about me. Humph!" **Angel turned her back on him, crossing her arms.

_"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings,"_ Stitch walked in front of her, who kept her glare, _"It's just, you and the kids. You're beautiful regardless. I don't want to hurt your feelings anymore, but when you're on top of me, your weight crushes me and it hurts. I-" _Stitch was silenced when Angel kicked him in the groins.

**"That's how I feel when we don't do our 'business.' Your craydon gets rid of that pain. So get your furry butt back into our room and do this thing. Or I'm pretty sure 'the fat elephant of a wife' you love so dearly, will not be happy," **Angel growled and walked off.

"You still want 624 for a mate," Jumba chuckled.

Stitch just gave him the finger.

(Back to the present)

**"How's 'Lee' for a middle name?" **Angel proposed.

_"Hmm...Stitchie Lee Petals? I love it," _Stitch agreed.

**"Wow, a whole name. Stitchie Lee Petals sounds cute, like his father," **Angel purred, crawling over to Stitch, who backed up from Angel.

_"I know what you're thinking Angel. I don't want to make-love right now. Please don't do this to me," _Stitch backed up against the bed board.

Angel growled and glared at Stitch, **"Figures. You'll make-love to a beautiful body over a fat bitch like me," **Angel snarled, sliding under a blanket, and slammed her face in her pillow, crying her heart out.

Stitch lowered his ears, _"That's not what I'm thinking at all, Angel. I love you no matter what. You must understand, I can't keep doing this. I'm tired, weak, and I'm tired of-" _

**"Being crushed," **Angel finished his words, rolling over on her side to face him, **"I'm sorry, Stitch. I don't mean to be like this. But the pain 'down there' hurts really bad and your craydon is the only thing that gets rid of that pain. I don't know, maybe it's a hormone or the pain is just in my head, making me think it's there when it's not. I'm sorry, Stitch," **she apologized, wiping her tears.

_"I know, Angel. I want to apologize to you for saying things behind your back. I feel that every things my fault," _Stitch lowered his ears, sitting down next to her.

**"No, Stitch. It's my fault. I've really turned into a big jerk. You have every right to speak your mind, whether good or bad. It's not my fault, I'm this way, you know that, I know that, everybody knows that. But, you stayed, which I'm quite surprised and I'm happy, as well as proud of you. To me, that shows commitment and that's important for a growing family," **Angel smiled.

Stitch smiled down at her and lifted up his ears, _"Thanks, Angel. That really means a lot for me. So...Is there any room for me under the covers for me?" _He asked, before pressing his lips on his mate's lips, locking them both in a passionate kiss.

**"There's always room for a father," **Angel purred, lifting up her covers.

Stitch crawled under the covers, getting onto Angel, kissing her with content. Angel put her paws on his back, rolled on top of him, and did her thing.

(1 hour and 27 minutes later)

Stitch stared down at his mate, who just slept peacefully with a big smile on her face, which would soon fade away once Shadow Stitch finds out she was in the dream world again.

_"Thank goodness that's done," _Stitch sighed, quietly rolling off the bed, and walking out the door, _"At the rate I'm going, I'm going to be thinner than Chopsuey" _he shook his head, walking into the living room, _"Can you keep an eye on, Angel. I need to walk around town for awhile," _Stitch asked his four-eyed creator, who sat on the couch watching the news.

"Looks like, 624 has wiped out 626's energy," Jumba chuckled, "Sure, 626. Having no problem with request," Jumba agreed, getting off of the couch.

_"Thanks, Jumba. I really appreciate this," _Stitch thanked and walked out the door.

Somewhere in the jungles of Kauai. A purple pod with the numbers, "622" on the top of it, sat in a bird's nest. The bird that made the nest came back with food for its chicks. Disappointed with the pods intrusion, the bird kicked the pod out of the nest.

The pod bounced off of the lower branches of the tree before hitting the ground and bouncing down a dirt hill. It hit a few rocks and boulders, before rolling into a thick patch of grass. The pod finally stopped when it hit a red pod with 123 written onto it, pushing the pod into a dirty puddle of water. (You know what happens now.)

The red pod was quickly replaced by a flash of light, revealing its contents instantly. When the light was gone, a pink Angel-like experiment with four-arms, with maracas in each paw, fruit on her head, and a lovely pink colored fur on much of her body (and you guys definitely know the rest of Carmen, right?).

_"Eeew, eew, EEWW!" _The experiment kicked around the dirty water, trying as hard as she could to get it off her fur.

Unknowingly, her little show managed to get water on the other pod, which of course activated (not surprising, really).

Out of nowhere, a flash of light flashed in her eyes and was instantly replaced by a blue 625ish experiment with green "V"s all over her body, and she was a lot more in shape than her lazier male counterpart.

"Where am I?" The 625ish experiment asked herself, looking at her surroundings with confusion.

_"I don't know. I was just activated," _the Angel-like experiment shrugged.

"Who are you?" The blue experiment inquired.

_"I'm Experiment 123. Jumba calls me Carmen. I don't know why he did, but, oh well. I'm designed to make people dance until passing out. Do you like to dance?" _Carmen wondered.

"Um, no. I just want to find a town or city and destroy something. If you want to help, just follow me. If not, stay out of my way," the blue experiment walked off.

_"Sure," _Carmen followed, walking next to her acquaintance.

_"What is your name and powers?" _Carmen asked her, feeling a bit of curiosity.

"I"m Experiment 622. I guess I'm some sort of 'Super Soldier'," 622 replied, bending her fingers at the 'Super Soldier' part, "But, I'm more into destroying then fighting. My fingers act as weapons, firing 20 different types of weaponry. I have the ability to teleport, however, It gives me away by making that 'warping noise' and it's bright. I also have the ability to turn invisible for as long as I want and I can lift 1,000 times my own weight. You can say that I'm the top of the experiment food-chain," 622 bragged.

_"That's great and all, but what if you were looking for a mate? I'm pretty sure a pretty male wouldn't want to have a female stronger than him. They probably would be intimidated or they just wouldn't find her attractive, which I believe to be a bunch of hoo-ha if you ask me. I think I find it degrading for men to try to downsize us. Anyways, they just won't want to have a female stronger than them, bottom-line," _Carmen pointed out.

"Ptss, so what. I'm staying single, I don't need a weak male to slow me down. For all I care, they can move to another planet and I wouldn't care," 622 spat on a nearby tree.

_"Sounds lonely. I want a strong man with big muscles, nice figure, and big male appendage. The very thought of that makes me tingle with joy," _Carmen said excitedly, cringing with joy.

"Oh please. Get a life. Seriously, Carmen. There's no such experiment as what you dream about. We are expensive products created by a mad scientist, who just wants to conquer the galaxies. Do you think Jumba would create a mate for all 622 of us? He doesn't care about any of us other than our capabilities. We're just products of a deranged lunatic," 622 said coldly.

_"Still. I'm going to keep picturing the man of my dreams. You can think of your own stuff and I'll think of mine," _Carmen said, happily thinking of her desires.

622 just rolled her eyes continuing to walk up the hill. When they finally made it to the top, 622 smiled evilly, finding her dreams about to come true, "Now this is more like it," she cried with glee running off towards the town.

_"Hey! Wait up!"_ Carmen ran off after her.

(In town)

_"Wonder what my life will be like now that I'm going to have kids,"_ Stitch wondered, lying down on the park bench, starring up at the sky, _"I would have two boys to play rough with. Football would be good option. Angel would have two girls to spend time with. I guess this works out for both of us. Sigh, kids. I wonder what abilities they're going to inherit? The possibilities could be endless really. I hope they'll like me. This father deal may not be as hard as I thought. I don't know. Why am I talking to myself about this anyways?" _Stitch sighed, sitting up.

After he sat up, he heard people screaming and two female voices laughing, along with some weapon fire. Stitch immediately got off of the bench and ran over to the source of the noise. He hopped a few buildings, nearly falling off of one. He eventually found the source of the commotion, finding the two female trouble makers from the top of a building, staring down at the two with interest. He hopped off the building, landing in a nearby palm tree.

With such quickness, Stitch climbed down the tree and walked up to the female trouble makers.

_"Um, excuse me ladies," _Stitch tapped the blue experiment on the shoulder.

622 turned around, but the evil smile she had turned into pure nervousness. Carmen just cringed with happiness.

_"Can you please stop destroying my hometown? I don't really want to use force on you two," _he warned them casually.

"Why? We were made for doing this? Why are you telling me what to do anyways? I'm Experiment 622. I'm top of the experiment food chain. Until other experiments are made, I'm public enemy number one, buddy," 622 growled, making an angry face.

_"Sorry to burst your bubble, 622, but I'm Experiment 626, and Experiment 627 is the last experiment (_or so he thinks anyways). _So please stop this or I will," _Stitch growled.

622's face took a nervous look again, "Well...Uh, okay. We're sorry Experiment 626. We'll stop," 622 lowered her head.

'Why am I letting him stop me? How come I'm being so agreeable? Am I...? No. It can't be. I'm staying single. I'm...'

"I love you," 622 said calmly, making her and Stitch blush.

_"Um...I'm-" _

Before Stitch could say the words, Gantu wrapped Carmen and 622 up in a net and quickly put them in a black capsule with a large red dot in the middle, "HA! I got these two right from under you," Gantu laughed, putting the capsule on his back, "I spent all my savings for this capsule. Just for 622. There's no way she can teleport out of this capsule and it's you proof, trog. You're lucky I didn't have enough room for you, 626. But, here's a souvenir," Gantu said, quickly wrapping Stitch up in a net, "Aloyha," Gantu laughed, and ran off into the nearby jungle, feeling victorious.

When Stitch finally freed himself, Gantu was gone. He felt really bad now. As he lowered his head, he could pick up the strong scent of egg salad. He smiled and followed the scent.

(In the Jungle)

Gantu ran for his dear life, knowing that his nemesis could've broken out of the net at any time of his departure into the jungle. He was expecting a big paycheck for the 622 and Carmen, "I can't believe I'm going to teleport two valuable experiments. I wonder what I'm going to do with my two paychecks?" Gantu wondered, feeling very confident in himself.

As he ran, out of nowhere, a palm tree was slammed into his face, knocking him to the ground. The next think he saw, was a flying bee's nest in the air, smashing open on his face. He panicked and tried getting the bees off, unaware that Stitch was sneaking the capsule off his back. Once he did, Gantu ran off, with any angry swarm of bees chasing him and the honey and other bees on his face.

Stitch easily broke the pod in half with ease, criticizing it once the female experiments fell on the ground (never buy merchandise from a galactic catalog. 95% of the products are no good).

"You saved me!" 622 tackled Stitch and started kissing him all over his face.

Carmen glared at her with jealousy in her eyes. In her jealousy, she pushed 622 off Stitch and starting making-out with him, making his eyes blow completely open.

Stitch managed to get Carmen off of him and backed away from the female experiments and stopped at a tree. The female experiments looked so love-struck and lusty (for some reason they remind me of 'Jaws' the movie. Don't know why, but they do) and Stitch could see that on their faces.

_"I already have a mate! I'm going to be a father soon!" _Stitch blurted out.

The female experiments were crushed. Carmon even started balling _"I finally find the man of my dreams and now he's been taken by another female experiment. Why!?" _She cried into her paws.

622 really looked heart-broken, "Oh...I'm sorry 626. I didn't know," 622 apologized, hanging her head down.

_"I'm really sorry, ladies. I already have a mate and she's carrying my four children. There are other men on this island other than me. I'm pretty sure they would really love you both. I mean, you two look so Angelic and beautiful. Boy, I even feel succumbed to your girl's beauty," _Stitch complimented, lying on the last portion of it.

The two female experiments blushed, "That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me, 626," 622 thanked.

_"You don't have to call me that. I'm Stitch Romantico Petals. Just call me Stitch. I don't feel ready for the Mr. Petals yet," _Stitch told 622, still keeping his back pressed against the palm tree.

"'Stitch', huh? Can you give me a name? I would really love it," 622 put her paws on her back and played with the dirt with her foot.

_"Hmm...How about Sandy? Sounds as romantic as a beautiful beach during a gorgeous sunset," _Stitch lied, really thinking of 625.

"You have such a way with words, Stitch. That gives the name 'Sandy' a beautiful image for me. I love it! Sandy it is," 622 proclaimed, really squeezing him in a hug.

_"I think we should get going. Come on. I'll show you two the ropes," _Stitch walked past the woman.

"Sure," they both agreed.

As all three of them were walking back to town, both female experiments were still thinking of a way to hook up with their "True Love."


	2. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 2

Mixed Feelings

ElectricCircuslover: Here's chapter 2. My mind has been quite off lately. I've been getting too distracted with meaningless things and paying less attention to my writing. I deserve a scolding or two. As for my mind. I don't know what's going on with me. I feel…I don't know. I just feel a sense of corruption in my mind. I'm trying to think positive, but the negativity is affecting my writing, as you can tell what happened to Shadow. I guess I'm putting a little of my life into him and my past is very ugly. I hate talking about it. However, I'm going to keep writing and updating more often.

I would like to thank chickenlover49 for fixing up chapter 1 of this story. I think she will be a good asset for me. So I thank her very much and give her some reviews if you guys can.

Enjoy.

"Okay, your mate is Experiment 624 or Angel Love Petals, made to turn other experiments evil with her singing, but went soft on Jumba, and now she turns experiments evil, good by singing backwards. You both wanted kids and you guys did your thing and now she's pregnant of course. Because of the pregnacy she's mean and bossy, and large bellied. My question to you is...Why are you still keeping her?" Sandy inquired, taking a sip of her coffee, sitting on a chair in front of a glass summer table (I couldn't of think of the name of it. They're also at Kiki's Coffee Shop outside).

_"Well, I have to. If I'm going to be the father, then I've got to stay for my pups. I just don't want to abandon them. Plus, it's not Angel's fault she's like this. One of her ingredients is taking its own course by the change in her body. I don't blame her for anything. I impregnated her. So I stay with her. Nothing more and nothing less," _Stitch took a big gulp of his coffee.

"So...If you impregnated me, then you're stuck with me?" Sandy wondered, giving him a sly smile.

Stitch spat out his coffee, _"Come on ladies. I'm taken! There are other men out there than just me!"_ Stitch blurted.

_"Okay, okay. Don't, like, blow a vein," _Carmen complained.

"We'll stop, Stitch," Sandy sighed.

_"Thanks," _he took a deep breath, _"I've got to go home. My bugee bu's probably going to wake up soon and I want to keep an eye on her," _Stitch hopped off the chair, _"I don't care what you two do. Just don't destroy anything or cause trouble, okay?"_

"Okay, Stitch" the female experiments said in unison.

_"Take care now," _Stitch waved and walked off.

"See ya, Stitch," Sandy smiled.

_"Bye, bye, handsom," _Carmon said happily, _"And good bye to my future," _Carmen mumbled, resting her elbows on the table.

"You can give up on your future but I'm not giving up on mine!" Sandy scoffed.

Carmen growled, _"He's taken! Forget about him! Let's just look for another male!"_

"How about 'no?!' He's got all the qualities I've ever dreamed about. Plus, he saved us from that capsule. There was no way I could've escape using my strength or telepathy. I'm in love, Carmen, and I'm not giving up because one small problem. I don't care if we even have to share the man. I'm not giving up on my life. You can give up on yours. Watch, I'm going to hook up with him and you'll have only yourself and the fruit on your head!," Sandy staed, bolwing a rasberry, hopping off the chair, and walking off.

_"Oh yeah! I'm not giving either!" _Carmen yelled, shaking her right fist.

(Back at home)

Stitch shook his head in disbelief as he walked up the stairs in front of his home. He opened the door, finding Lilo in her hula gown, practicing for her next dance.

"Hello, Stitch," Lilo greeted him as he closed the door.

"Hi, Lilo," Stitch replied, sounding drowsy as he climbed onto the couch.

"What's wrong, Stitch? You don't look so well. Is there something wrong?" Lilo wondered climbing on the couch with him.

"Stitch just tired. Angel make Stitch tired and weak. Meega help Angel sleep, which made Stitch sleepy. So, Stitch went to town to relax, but two female experiments attack town. Meega stop experiments only for stupid-head to capture them. Stitch saved experiments and now they love Stitch very much. Meega don't know what to do," Stitch made a deep sigh.

"Are you talking about the love that makes them follow you everywhere you go? Or, is it the love that makes people go crazy and do drastic things?" Lilo wondered.

"Both," he replied, lying on his belly and slamming his face into the soft couch.

"That doesn't sound good. If Angel finds out she could break you in two. Have you tried telling them that you have a mate and kids on the way?"

"Several times," Stitch said muffledly.

"I don't know what to do for you Stitch. I could talk to them, but I doubt that they would listen to me. I hope this problem clears up and fast too," Lilo scratched his back.

"Hello, Lilo," Angel greeted, sounding really happy.

"Hi, Angel. How come you sound...So happy? What's going on?" Lilo inquired.

"I felt them again! They're kicking!" Angel squealed, reporting the same thing for almost five months, as she climbed onto the couch, sitting between Stitch and Lilo, as Lillo scooched over to make room.

"Is that a good thing?" Lilo asked, as if she has heard about it before.

"Good? It's wonderful. As a mother-to-be, it's the best feeling throughout the whole pregnancy. They're growing enough to kick and that tells me that I'm getting pretty close. I can't wait! I just can't wait!" Angel squealed some more, "Can't you wait- Oh. Never mind," she was about to ask her bugee bu, but he fell asleep before she could ask him.

"Poor man. I blame myself for his condition. Sigh, once the kids are out, both of us will finally be ourselves again. In the mean time, we're both going to be unhappy," Angel lied down on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Angel. But, think about it. Where there's pain, there's a reward for that pain. Your guy's pain is this pregnancy stuff, and the rewards is children. How many months do you have left?" Lilo asked.

"According to Jumba, I have one month left. Stitch says that two of the babies look like him and two looks like me. Boy, I wish I had X-ray vision. I would really like to see them myself. You can't always get what you want, you know. Anyways, Stitch and I named one of the boys 'Stitchie Lee Petals.' How does that sound?" Angel sat up, looking content.

"Sounds catchy. I like it. It sounds like a name I'm going to hear a lot, if you know what I mean?" Lilo chuckled.

"Ha-ha, very funny. For your information, Lilo, I'm going to make sure they follow the rules and be good or-OW," Angel felt a strong kick from one of her children, which hurt only a little bit.

"Well, somebody disagrees with you," Lilo made a small laugh.

"This does not change my mind. I'm the mother and manners start with 'M'" she chuckled too, feeling a much weaker kick this time, "So, how was hula school?" Angel changed the topic.

"It was boring really. Spring couldn't show, Stitch was with you, and Victoria came down with the chickenpox. I didn't have anyone to talk to, but now I'm home and I have you to talk to," Lilo smiled.

"I'm sorry, Lilo. I tell Stitch that I'm alright by myself, but he disagrees with me. He thinks I'm going to hurt myself if I'm not attended to, because the babies can often knock me off balance, but I'm not too worried. Heck, he doesn't even want me working in the shop. Instead, French-fry is doing my job. The things I do for love," Angel sighed and shook her head.

Lilo frowned, "Stitch loves you and the babies very much, and he doesn't want to take the chance of having either of you harmed. To be honest with you, I agree with you, but I also agree with Stitch, too. I also worry a lot about you. I mean, with your belly bulged out so much, I imagine it would be a little tough to move around," Lilo pointed out.

Angel sat up, looking down at her large belly with a frown on her face, "Well, it's safe to say it...I'm a blimp," she said sadly.

"You're not a blimp. You're...Uh...Pretty," Lilo lifted her chin.

"No need to cheer me up. I know you're trying and I thank you for it, Lilo. But face it; my good looks have gone down the tubes. It's going to be hard taking care of four hungry months. And there is no definite way I'm going to leave Stitch alone with four screaming and wining babies. The man would go insane and be driven to the nearest mental hospital before the first hour hits," Angel smiled at Stitch and moved over to Lilo's ear, "Between you and me. I think it would be funny," Angel whispered.

"Yeah, I think it would be funny, too. Do you think they'll like me!?" Lilo said out of the blue.

"Of course they'll like you. What makes you think they wouldn't?" Angel wondered.

"I don't know. I had a sad dream. I won't say anything more about it," Lilo frowned.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it. Then you don't have to. Just remember, the more they see you, the more they will grow fond of you. Heck, when they start on bottles, I think I'll have the girls sleep in your room if you want. How about that?" Angel proposed.

Lilo smiled with excitement, "I would really like that. Teach me how to feed them and my room will be their room."

Angel chuckled, "Okay, but it's your sanity. With the size we are, your room would be massive to them. Just imagine the small dressers?"

"That would be cute. And the clothes would make me feel all giggly inside. I can't wait for them to come!" Lilo exclaimed, hugging Angel tightly, choking the life out of her.

"You're... cho...king... me... again," Angel struggled to say the words.

Lilo immediately released Angel, "Sorry again! I just can't wait! We can dress up, gossip, talk about Keoni, hula, play vampire slayer, and much more!," she lied back, staring up at the ceiling with hope in her eyes.

"Man, I'm so late!" Nani ran into the living room, looking beautiful in a red dress, blue stiletto shoes, red lipstick, make-up, and 'wave' ear rings.

"You look pretty," Angel complimented.

"No time to chit-chat. Got to go. Listen to Jumba, Pleakley, and Angel! Don't play with sharp objects and please don't bring another chicken in the house. And you!!," Nani pointed at Angel, "Don't you dare eat the neighbor's Chihuahua again. Got it?!" She said sternly.

Angel crossed her arms, "It's not my fault that I want to try out new foods," she said defensively.

"Dogs are not food. Hot dogs are but not real dogs," Nani sighed deeply, "Keep a close eye on her, Lilo," Nani said before leaving the house.

"Stitch won't let me out of the house anyways! So flbbbb! (Raspberry)" Angel yelled.

She suddenly felt a sharp hit from the 'residence' inside Angel, making her cringe in pain, "I'm okay. Just another kick. I cannot wait until this is over," Angel managed to say through the pain.

After the pain went away, there was a knocking on the door, "I'll get it!" Angel called out happily, running over to the door.

When she opened it a blue 625ish female experiment waited with flowers (probably stolen) in her hands.

"Hello? Who are you?" Angel said casually.

"I'm Experiment 622. Stitch named me Sandy because he said I'm beautiful like the beach. I brought him some flowers for a token of my appreciation. Is he here?" Sandy asked, trying to look around Angel in several different ways.

"I'm going to go," Lilo said nervously, leaving to her room quickly.

Angel took the flowers and slammed the door, **"Oh Stitch, I have a present for you," **Angel said slyly, turning to her sleeping mate with an evil smile on her face.

(Outside)

"That wicked witch! How could he fall for 'that'? It looks like she ate him for lunch for crying out loud!" Sandy grumbled as she walked down the stairs.

_"Oh, if it isn't Mrs. Super Strong Person. How was your attempt?" _Carmen joked, not seeing the whole picture of the event that just happened.

"It was great actually. It was tough, but, I got my kiss through. What got me through was calling Stitch's mate a blimp. Boy he was so happy to hear those words. Go ahead. It'll work," Sandy lied.

_"Ooh I'll try that and prove to you that I'm the better kisser than you," _Carmen walked passed her, holding some flowers and a glittery card (probably stolen).

Sandy hopped in a nearby bush, seeing if she would actually call Angel a blimp, 'I wonder if she's actually dumb enough to say that to her?' Sandy snickered.

Carmen knocked onto the door, wearing a happy smile on her face as she waited.

Angel opened the door, looking very upset, **"What do you want?" **Angel growled.

_"I came by to give Stitch these flowers and a thank you card for a token of my appreciation for saving me. By the way...Has anyone complimented you on how beautiful of a blimp you are?" _Carmen said casually, hoping to enter the house.

**"Yes, actually. Ask my four friends!," **Angel balled up her fists.

Sandy tried to contain her laughing as Carmen was getting beaten to a pulp by an angry Angel. Sandy laughed when Carmen came rolling down the stairs after Angel slammed the door.

Sandy walked out of the bush and went over to Carmen, who looked dazed and confused, "So...How was that kiss?" she said slyly with mockery in her voice.

Carmen looked in really bad shape. Her fur was all ruffled and the maraca's were all broken, with the exception of the lower left one, her nose was bleeding a yellow color, her fruit was all over her, except for the bananas that were rammed into her mouth.

_"It was interesting," _Carmen replied after spitting out the bananas and falling flat on her face to reveal the flowers and card were sticking out of her rear.

"That doesn't look pleasurable. I'll clean you up," Sandy sighed, picking up the knocked-out experiment and walking down the drive way.

(Lilo's top dome)

"Wow. I didn't know Angel could do that to anybody. I'm glad I left or I could've looked like that experiment. They must've been the ones that Stitch mentioned. Well, thanks to them, Angel's going to be grumpy all day, tomorrow, and maybe the next day. I wonder what she's doing to Stitch. It doesn't sound too good down there," Lilo turned away from the window, getting off of Stitch's old bed, and walking over to her bed, "I hope Angel's mood cools down again," Lilo sighed, lying down and started staring up at the cieling.

"Angel mad. Angel really mad," Stitch panicked, crawling through into the room using the window.

"Boy, Angel did a number on you," Lilo looked at Stitch ruffled fur and beat-up body.

"Angel got frying pan again and attacked Stitch, Angel mad at Stitch," he explained, sitting next to Lilo.

"I know you're up there!" Angel shouted from below, throwing a metal object at the elevator platform that connected to the rest of the floor, "That's it! I've had it! I'm moving in with Lilo, Mr. Lady's Man! If I so much see you with another female, or even smell an unfamiliar scent on your body, we're through!! Relationship over! Got it?! I can take being lied to or being criticized, but being cheated on is another ball game, bub! Mark my words and mark them well. One more screw-up and we're through!" Angel snarled and walked off.

"Stitch can't believe this is happening. Just one more month. Just one more month for crying out loud!" He started crying heavily into his paws.

Lilo Felt bad for him. She never once saw him like this, with the exception of losing Angel to Gantu. In fact, this really hurt her down to the core to see her best friend so upset.

She pulled him to her muumuu and started patting his back as he cried, "It may sound bad, but it'll get better. Angel will forget this in time and apologize to you. Remember when you helped Belle zip up her dress for her surprise date with Yaarp? She kissed your cheek and left an imprint of her lips from the lipstick she was using. Angel thought that you two were cheating on each other's bugee bu's. Angel thinks you're going to dump her 'weight' perception. Since that is what she thinks, Angel's very defensive. Heck, she's upset about everything. Angel's mad because she can't work at her dessert shop, since her mind and body is unbalanced. She gets mood swings like crazy and the babies kicking really hurt her. Then she wants to exercise, but Jumba won't let her. Now that Angel's grown so much, she can't fit in her favorite clothes. Another thing she's upset about is, you won't let her out of the house because of her weight and her fur generating heat. I agree with you that she will die from heat exhaustion or a heat stroke, but being cooped up in a house for several months would defiantly test anyone's patience. These are the reasons why she's upset all the time. Just try to survive for one more month. I know you can. As for me, I've got to survive having her for a roommate either just for tonight or continuing. Ya never know how long she keeps her words when she's mad," Lilo attempted to joke at the last portion of it.

Stitch broke off, wiping his tears off his eyes, "Stitch glad Angel's out. Angel snoring drives meega insane. There was time Angel bit Stitch's ears dreaming of chocolate. Angel rolls on Meega when sleeping. Angel small and cute, but heavy. Very heavy. Even though Stitch deal with problems, Stitch worry about Angel. If Angel screams, please, Lilo, wake bugee bu up. Meega not take risk of Angel hurting from that bastard," Stitch snarled with his fist balled-up.

"Okay, but don't say bad words, okay? Nani's already warned you," Lilo said sternly, waving her finger.

"Sokka, Lilo," Stitch apologized.

"It's okay," Lilo said soothingly, hugging him.

(At the beach)

Everybody was gone and headed home before nightfall, with the exception of two experiments that finally had a chance to just relax.

"Man, that Angel woman is so mean. I don't see why Stitch would even love her," Sandy grumbled, sitting close to the beach shore but not close enough for the water to touch her feet. Watching the sun change colors as it was going down.

_"Well, think about it. She's pregnant. Who knows what that could do to us?" _Carmen defended Angel, sitting next to Sandy with her right eye still black.

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't of been so obvious. I was trying to look around her for Stitch and I over did it with how Stitch named me. Though, I'm not giving up on Stitch. I'm going to take an outside approach. Stitch said he has to pick up money from Angel's dessert shop and Angel isn't allowed to leave the house. He could leave at any time, but he chooses morning because Angel's asleep and he has the spare key. That's my perfect chance to win his heart. Maybe I can try again on the flowers," Sandy said to Carmen with hope in her voice.

_"You've got to be kidding?"_ Carmen snickered.

"Okay, what's your attempt, that's if you got any?" Sandy turned to Carmen and crossed her arms.

_"Well, I'm going to chat with him and buy him something to eat," _Carmen explained.

"That's stupid. He's not going to fall for that one bit. Where are you going to find money for the food, huh?" Sandy raised an eyebrow.

_"I've got money. Wait a sec," _Carmen smiled, and unscrewed the top of her lower left maraca and pulled out a hundred dollar bill from it, _"See? Money," _Carmen flashed the bill.

"Oh, how could I ever doubt you? You're so smart and I failed to realize that you were smart enough to bring money," Sandy lied, laughing inside, 'What an idiot. Like these humans are going to accept "that,"' Sandy thought, staring at the green bill with Jumba on the front and back of it, wearing a crown, holding a king-looking staff, and wearing a fake mustache on his face.

_"That's more like it. Because I have fruit on my head doesn't mean I'm dumb. I'm actually pretty smart," _Carmen said defensively, putting the 'money' back.

"Okay, I got it now. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. You can do what you want," Sandy yawned, laying down on her side.

_"You're right. Morning could come quicker," _Carmen agreed, stretching out and laid on to her back, staring at the changing sky.

_"Goodnight, Sandy," _Carmen said, before closing her eyes."Goodnight to you, too," Sandy replied, shedding a tear before falling asleep.


	3. Time's Changing

Chapter 3

Sooner Than We Thought

ElectricCircuslover: Yeah, been a long time. I have NOT been feeling well mentally. My mind is so scrambled that I can't even think properly. I'm trying my hardest and I really am. I'm just so depressed and angry. There's just too many bad things going on in my head and I just want to just die. But, I don't, even if it is very tempting, it's against my moral code and my beliefs. So I try to keep my mind busy with music and writing. Right now, I'm hitting a lot of writer's blocks. I would work on something else, but I can't until this story is over because Sandy and Carmon have small important role for 'Fighting a Shadow' and that's kids. Once this story is over, my mind will be overflowing with ideas and I'll be able to update a lot more often.

I would also point out that most of the credit should go to chickenloverX49 and her valuable help. She's done such a great job at helping with this I just want to say thank you for everything that you've done. And I would also thank her for giving this chapter a title and I really do like it. My mind was so scrambled, I couldn't even find a title. So, those who are reading this, please, please give her a thanks and credit for this, she deserves it.

So, enjoy and review.

It was another bright morning on the island of Kauai. Everyone, other than Lilo slumbered in a subconscious state, dreaming sweet dreams.

Lilo did want to go to sleep, but Angel's snoring made it nearly impossible, and it was even harder when the large-bellied experiment had Lilo in a tight hug.

'Oh no, Angel. Sleep with me. I don't want to take the chance of having you fall off Stitch's old bed,' Lilo thought with regret, recalling a conversation before going to bed.

'I wouldn't complain so much if she didn't have such a tight squeeze on me with her claws out, and I remember how sharp those claws are! Heck, I still have the scar from the incident! I don't know how Stitch puts up with it every night! I don't know how I'm going to get myself out of this one without waking her up or getting scratched. Whether I like it or not, I'm stuck!' Lilo let out a frustrated sigh.

Angel started to stir, rubbing her face into Lilo's hair. Lilo felt very awkward, but she started to feel even worse when her hair was being chewed on by Angel.

"Mmm…Strawberry," Angel said happily, still sleeping.

"Actually, it's coconut," Lilo grumbled to herself.

"Angel! Wake up! You're eating my hair!" Lilo complained, moving around.

Angel opened her eyes, spitting out the hair in her mouth and releasing her grip around Lilo.

"Eeww, your hair tastes terrible! You should get it cleaned. Yuck!" Angel complained stretching.

"It was clean until you drooled in it!" Lilo said playfully, "Where is that brush? I could've sworn it was on this bookshelf," getting off the bed she started searching for her brush on the book case.

"Uuurp," Angel made a vomit sound and whatever it was, came up and out of Angel's mouth, landing on the bed, bouncing off and rolling onto the floor with a trail of drool following it.

"Um…I found it?" Angel shrugged a little embarrassed, **'So that's what I ate last night? Oops," **the pink experiment thought, feeling really ditzy inside.

"Uh, thanks. Just how I like it. Extra drooly." Lilo said with sarcasm. "Yep, I'm never going forget where this was," she said holding the brush with a look of disgust.

"I'm sorry, Lilo. I thought it was a candy bar. It was dark and I'm scared of the dark. So I eat something to calm my nerves. Bottom line is, I should've asked you to make sure. Your other brush is under your pillow," Angel apologized, lifting up the pillow and revealing a rounded blue brush.

Seeing the color blue on the brush made Angel hurt with guilt inside, "I should really apologize to Stitch for the way I acted yesterday. I just felt our relationship was violated by the way Stitch named her. Then this Carmen lady calls me a blimp a few minutes later. I've never seen them both before so I'm getting the hunch that Carmen had no idea what a blimp was. Then again, she called me a 'Beautiful Blimp,' right there tells me she didn't know what blimp was. Now I feel like a jerk. If I was allowed to leave the house, I would find them and apologize. I make Mertle look like the nicest person block," Angel lowered her head and ears, and sat on the ground with her head in her arms.

Lilo climbed onto the bed and sat next to Angel, patting her back, "So you're a little defensive. That's good in a relationship, but you take it too far. Stitch was really crying hard yesterday. It hurt me to see him like that. Please, please be a little less harsh on him!" Lilo pleaded.

"I'm trying, and I really am! It's not my fault! Something's really wrong with me, but Jumba, won't tell me! I would go to Kristie's but she doesn't want me coming back until the babies come! I didn't mean to eat Gigi it just happened! Good thing I vomited her up, or I could've digested her and I really don't want to picture what would come next! I wish Jumba would help me, but he doesn't have anything that could help me! I just want to be normal again! That's all I want right now! Darn it, Jumba, why didn't you turn me into something else?!" Angel started crying into her paws.

'Great. She's crying. I wonder how long she'll cry this time?' Lilo rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know it's not your fault, and I believe you all the way. You're letting your mood get the best of you. You're a great person and I love you as much as Stitch. If you just stay calm, then everyone won't be mad at you." Lilo reassured trying to calm her down

"Oh, now everybody's mad at me!" Angel snarled, standing up.

Lilo stared in shock for a few minutes unable to speak. Receiving no answer Angel headed for Stitch's old bed.

"Angel? What are you doing?" Lilo asked nervously finding her voice. Watching as the pink experiment struggled to get onto Stitch's old bed.

"'What am I doing!?' Why should you care!? Everybody is mad at me! I should just die! Then everyone will be happy again! And Stitch!? He'll just move on and find a more stable woman that won't malfunction like me!" she growled, her eyes clouding with tears.

"No! Don't do it!" Lilo ran over to Angel, who was ready to jump out the window.

The pink experiment pushed the window open, and fell out of the dome room. Before she could fall any further, Lilo grabbed Angel's feet, nearly falling out the window as well. The only thing that was separating them and the roof, were Lilo's feet press against the window frame, which hurt the nine year old (she turned nine last month).

"Help!!! Heeelp!!!" Lilo screamed, trying not to let go of Angel's kicking feet.

"Let me go!! I want to die!!" Angel bellowed.

Angel's weight was really taking its toll on the whole situation. Lilo was losing her grip against the window, slowly slipping with every second that passed by. A few seconds later, Lilo, lost her grip, falling out with the pregnant experiment. In an instant, Stitch grabbed her feet, pulling them back into the dome room, nearly getting bit by his mate several times in her psychotic rage.

"Keep her still, 626!" Jumba ordered, coming closer to Angel with a clear needle with a purple liquid inside of it.

"**Let me go! Let me go!" **She bellowed, trying to break Stitch's strong grasp. She then noticed the syringe. **"No, not that! Get that needle away from me!!!!" **Angel snarled, kicking and biting.

Stitch forced her mouth shut with his upper arms and kept his mate's hands down with his lower arms as Jumba put the needle into her neck.

"I'm sorry, 624. I promise. This will help you." Jumba sadly said as the purple liquid slowly went into her neck.

Angel's stamina was quickly slipping, due to the effect of the purple liquid. Her eyes closed and the resistance stopped, and was replaced by her snoring.

"_Please don't be hurt," _Stitch said with worry, using his x-ray vision to see his growing children.

"Baby, okataka," the blue experiment sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness!" Jumba sighed wiping his brow. "This is third time in week. 624 is becoming too unstable. If we are to keep 624 safe and not harm other people, I must chain her up somewhere. 624's mind and body are getting very close to giving birth to off-springs, but her key ingredient 'Zeneak' is taking a violent course. Jumba must take action," Jumba explained to Stitch.

"_It's not happening, Jumba! It'll be a cold day in hell before I let anyone chain her up like an animal! Is there a better way to take action?" _Stitch growled, holding his angel close.

"Well, I could somehow speed up birth time, but, 624's body could act in an unpredictable defense against the method Jumba is thinking. Or, Jumba could create a serum to calm the 'Zeneak' down, but I am not taking chance of off-springs getting involved with such chemicals." Jumba desperately tried to explain. "Can we just chain up 624?! Brain is not big enough for this!" Jumba raised his fat hands up in frustration.

"_No. I'm just going to keep a better eye on her. I survived these many terrible months, I can do it for one more month," _Stitch fought back, staring at Angel's face.

"Um, you may be wanting to disregard what stupid computer predicted," Jumba fumbled with his hands in embarrassment.

"_Why? Is there something wrong you're not telling me?" _The blue experiment asked with much worry in his tone.

"No, no. There is nothing being wrong with 624. The only thing wrong is stupid computer. Jumba assures you, that 624 will not be giving birth to off-spring next month. 578 and 501 are being next month, not 624. She should birth off-spring by next week on 15th, 16th, or 17th of April. I must say, I'm pretty embarrassed for not seeing this. When Jumba rid the computer of the 'Bullgo' virus, some of the memory still was scattered and was not properly fixed. When it was fixed, Jumba felt inadequate by reading wrong information. Sorry, 626. Great scientist, not so great with patients. Next time, Jumba won't take wrench to side of computer," Jumba shrugged, explaining to a wide mouthed Stitch.

"_I…I can't believe it, there are five to seven days left until this nightmare is over. Great, I'll go from one screaming person to a total of five, if lucky, four! Well, I'm still going to be happy regardless. When did you find out and how come you didn't tell us sooner?" _Stitch inquired.

"Jumba found out two days ago. I would have said something, but 624 has been so angry these past few weeks. When it was just you and me, Jumba would forget. Now, 626, knows. Are you sure I shouldn't chain 624 up? I've constructed a special collar and chain for Experiment 553. Jumba is sure 624 can fit it in," Jumba added.

Stitch just glared at the fat scientist.

"Okay, conversation being done. Jumba's going to find something to eat in kitchen, since the food provided has been digested," Jumba walked over to the elevator.

"What does Experiment 553 do?" Lilo asked Jumba as he was slowing going down.

"Experiment 553 is tornado maker," Jumba answered before disappearing down the hole.

"Well, that's good to know. I'm really happy for you both. That also teaches me not to play on Jumba's computer against other aliens," Lilo chuckled, sitting next to Stitch, who held the sleeping Angel tightly.

"Stitch, happy now. Naga month, but week." he gasped realizing something. "Angel and Stitch still have to name two babies! Naga care. Meega week left!" Stitch cried out happily, nearly shedding a few tears of joy.

Lilo smiled at him. It made her so happy to see Stitch feel the way he does now. It had been too long since she saw that smile.

"Well, I'm going to eat some cereal since our personal chef is ko'd at the moment," Lilo gave him a hug and started walking to the dome platform, "By the way, Stitch. Congratulations," she said before disappearing.

Stitch looked down at his bugee bu and gave her a kiss.

(At the beach)

"_I'm telling you, Sandy. The fruit on my head is edible. See?" _Carmen took an apple out of the pile fruit on top of her head and took a bite.

"That's because your 'dumb-making' fruit doesn't work on dummies like you. I'm better off eating the sand all around us," Sandy crossed her arms.

"_If I'm so dumb, how come I'm not the one starving, huh!? You've got a perfect opportunity for breakfast, but you won't eat it. I'm trying to be a friend and help you. I _could _keep the fruit to myself, but I'm not that kind of person. So, here!" _Carmen growled, putting a banana in Sandy's hand.

"Fine! You win this little battle! Next time, I'm the one going to find food and it's not going to be on top of your head.! Does that fruit even grow on your scalp?" Sandy wondered, reluctantly eating the banana.

"_It does, actually. I don't know how, but it does. It only takes one minute for another fruit to take the missing fruit's place. Is there anything you wonder about yourself?" _Carmen asked with curiosity.

Sandy sighed, "I did at one time. It was my first days of my creation. Thoughts kept buzzing in my mind, 'Who was I?' 'Where am I?''What was my purpose in life?' It was later explained by Jumba, but he never explained our reproduction. Up until finding out about, Angel, I still wondered about our reproduction, but my pride in myself and my abilities really went to my head. Stitch opened my eyes and heart in ways that has never been opened before. However, it still leaves me to wonder about my reproduction." Sandy sighed "I can't believe I'm even talking about this to another experiment. I thank Stitch for all this," She said swooning, clenching her paws together in a dreamy state.

"_You do know it's not going to work, right?" _Carmen raised an eyebrow, spoiling Sandy's moment.

"Pah, of course it's going to work! I've got brains and brawn. You have fruit growing on your head. It's no competition," Sandy said with confidence.

"_I'm not the only one to compete with, we have Angel, and I'm pretty sure she's not going to take it very smoothly," _Carmen pointed out_._

"No problem. I win Stitch with my good looks. I'm sure he would want a break from Angel. Maybe a little 'freedom' or 'reward' for his services here and there," Sandy hinted with a sexually sly tone.

"_Good luck with that. I'm sticking to my fool proof plan: Buy him a meal and talk time out the window. Once we know enough about each other, we'll hook up and do our thing. The plans perfect!" _Carmen said, seeing stars.

"That idea's a dead-end stop. Like that'll happen," Sandy scoffed.

"_Sorry, I can't hear you. I don't talk to super-strong-people," _Carmen covered her eyes, when she should've covered her ears (Silly ain't she?).

"Carmen, Stitch is a super-strong-person," Sandy corrected.

"_Oh, uh, fine. I don't talk to super-strong-women. There, happy now!?" _

"No. You say, 'I don't talk to super-strong-women' but you're still talking to me," Sandy teased.

"_That was after I said that. Now I'm not talking to you," _Carmen turned her back (Sandy makes funny faces).

"Yeah, but you're still are saying the same thing and yet you're still talking to me," Sandy chuckled.

"_I'm done. No more. You're giving me a headache!" _Carmen complained, holding her head.

'What a dummy,' Sandy thought, walking past the confused Angel-like experiment.

"_Where are you going?" _Carmen grumbled.

"I'm hunting around for Stitch. He should be coming out now to collect the money from Angel's dessert shop the 625ish experiment answered, not looking back.

(French-fry is taking over Angel's 'Heavenly Sweets' desert shop for now.)

"_You go and do that! When you fail, I'll swoop in and steal his heart!" _Carmen shouted.

(Sandy's P.O.V.)

I shook my head as I walked further and further away from Carmen, 'She is about the dumbest experiment I've ever met. She makes Experiment 600 look like a rocket scientist. At least she's friendly and kind. For some reason, I feel sad for leaving her alone. I just can't put my paw on it why I feel that way. Oh well, I need to find that shop where I stole those flowers, since the pink blob took mine," I grumbled, walking around town in curiosity.

As I looked around, I couldn't help feel tempted on destroying something, but I made a promise to Stitch and the family I'm now part of. Though, I couldn't imagine how the more destructive experiments feel. All 513 could talk about was splitting planets in half. Now he makes smoothies for the humans.

Ten minutes have past and still no sign of Stitch or the stupid shop. Failing to realize that I was surrounded by flowers, "I could've just picked them. I guess I pulled a 'Carmen' moment right now. How silly was I? Well, at least I didn't have to get chased off by a crazy human again. Let's see, I think Stitch would like those and maybe some of those. Ooh, I like them," I happily said to myself, picking flower from one park to the, next and shops around town.

"Okay, I have about twenty colorful flowers for…Stitch!" I called out to my true love from down the street.

He waved as I walked closer to him, "Hello, Stitch. I picked these for you," I handed him the flowers.

"_Uh, thanks. Where's Carmen? You two better not be up to something," _Stitch raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, we're totally reformed. I am at least. I don't know about Carmen, though. She's been giving everyone dance-fever." I lied. "Don't worry, I handled it. She'll never be bad again. I did it because I made a promise to you," I hugged him, putting a leg up on him.

"_That's great of you, but can you not __**hug**__ me?"_ Stitch said gently pushing me off_. "I don't want Angel catching your scent on my fur. Hey, you and Carmen came over to my house yesterday. Why did you after I specifically said, 'no'?! Do you know how much trouble you both got me into!?"_ Stitch said sternly, as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Yes. I just wanted to thank you by giving you some flowers. I do apologize for telling how you named me. I tried to make up for it, but I didn't know how," I lied, "I tried telling Carmen to go away, but she wanted to say something to Angel. I guess it didn't work out. I promise to not come ever again," I lied once more.

Stitch sighed, _"You can come over __**after**__ Angel gives birth next week. By then, Angel should be back to her old happy self."_

"Wait. I thought it was next month?" I said, taken aback by this.

"_Just found out this morning by Jumba after an incident with Angel. I'm beyond joy right now. All that abuse will finally cease and I'll have my Angel back," _Stitch said happily, making me feel sad inside.

"You know, I could give you a little 'freedom' or a little 'relief' if you-" before I could continue Stitch interrupted with such anger in his voice that it scared me.

"_Do you think I'll be dumb enough risk my relationship and my future children because of you!? Don't even try to talk such rot to me! If you try that again, I'll break you in two! Got it!?"_ Stitch growled deeply.

"S-s-s-sorry. I'll never ask. Please don't hurt me," I shook with fear, putting my paws over my face.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's a very touchy topic and I would rather not tell you why. Please, just give up on me. I'm taken. There are many male experiments around such as, 513, 601, or 621. Just give up. I'm not going to betray my bugee bu. I don't know what you and Carmen see in me that have you two so determined, even when I've got a mate and kids on the way, but give up. Please…It's only going to end in tears if you both keep trying," _he said so calmly.

I started crying, "I have nobody else to fall in love with! You're all I got! Don't you get it!? I'm alone!" I exclaimed, crying into his chest.

"_Look, I've been down that route. I know what it's like to be alone in the world. I still remember it vividly, but I had to be strong in order to get where I am now. I found a family, a mate, and friends. You just need to look farther than me. Make some back-up plans if what you're looking for doesn't show up just yet," _he patted and rubbed my back.

"I'll try again," I broke off and walked away.

"_I hope you have a better chance," _Stitch said soothingly as I walked further away from him.

'Darn, I thought that would work. Not even the fake tears back-up plan worked. This bites. I have to try a new approach to this,' I thought, walking into an ally.

"_I see you're attempt was a failure. Just as I predicted," _Carmen scoffed, holding a pie.

"So what. I just need to think of something else. Where did you get the pie? Wait, I know, the Jumba dollar, right?" I smirked.

"_Actually, I found it outside of a window and took it. I thought Stitch would like it. Watch and learn," _Carmen walked passed me and followed Stitch.

I turned invisible and followed her.

"_Hello Stitch," _Carmen stopped in front of him.

"_What do you want? If it is another attempt to win my heart, follow Sandy, because I'm not interested," _Stitch said calmly to her.

"_No, no, no, no. I just want to thank you for rescuing me from that big jerk with the terrible smell coming from him. So, here's my thank you pie," _she smiled, making me angry.

As she was giving him the pie, I forced her hands into pushing the pie into Stitch's face, who didn't look very impressed at all.

"_Scram!!!" _Stitch bellowed, making Carmen high-tail it.

It just made me laugh inside as she ran.

Stitch licked the pie off of his face and spat it out, _"That tastes horrible! I hate rhubarb! Just wonderful," _he growled, walking off as he was trying to get as much of the pie off of his face.

I turned away from my beloved, Stitch, and went to the park to think. It was the only thing I really could do. I didn't have anything better to do than dream of my future with Stitch, which I denied the choice of moving on. Sure, Kixx's great looking, but he's too self-centered and perverted and Spike was too much of a cry baby, he always was anyway. So, I planned and planned, and planned some more until I thought of another idea. Even if the thought of another plan to get Stitch, I couldn't help but feel sad. Maybe a little guilt for trying to steal Angel's mate, or it could be Stitch's words that kept repeating itself in my mind. Either way, I couldn't feel right about myself.

So I just hung around the park, watching everybody else have fun. It genuinely made me happy to see the children play on the park but it also made me sad at the time, a bitter sweet moment for me. Stitch's words really got me thinking. I kept trying to ignore my conscious, but it never stopped bothering me.

I gave up watching everyone have fun at the park and looked around for Carmen to talk with. She seemed to be the only friend I had. I know I have this o'hana now, but the person I feel happy with is Carmen. I've never had a friend before, but I guess Carmen would be my first and only friend I have. Who would've thought that?

I went around town, seeing more of the sights then actually searching for Carmen. I went through a few allies and roads on my search, but none of them had Carmen to offer up. Before I walked past an ally, I could hear Carmen talking to a male other than Stitch. It was the voice of Kixx. I could easily tell by the way he was trying to persuade Carmen to mate with him.

"_Come on, baby. It'll only be a little while and it's for free. You'll enjoy it," _Kixx said slyly.

"_No, go away! I've told you a dozen times already and the answer is still 'no!' Go bother some other woman that has nothing better to do!" _Carmen growled.

"_Are you sure? We could have a memorable time together. I can think of a thousand ideas on what I can do with your cute ass," _he chuckled pinching her butt.

Instantly after he said that, I could hear a sharp 'slap,' _"Don't ever touch me like that again, you pig!" _Carmen snarled, obviously slapping Kixx's face.

"_We're going to 'do it' and you're going to like it!" _Kixx growled aggressively, which was followed by the screams of '_help'_ from Carmen.

I walked into the ally, finding Kixx on top of Carmen. I grabbed him by the fur on his back and slammed him against the wall, repeatedly.

"Don't ever touch her like that again!" I turned him around, seeing his bloody face. He shook his head 'yes' and I let him go. He ran off, but not because of fear, but because I set his rear on fire.

Carmen wrapped me up in a hug and cried over my shoulder, _"Thank you so much, Sandy! I owe you my life!"_

"It's okay, Carmen. There is nothing I want from you. I'm so glad that I found you. I couldn't have forgiven myself if something happened to you," I cried with her.

We left the ally and looked for a place to find a quiet place for us so we could have a moment to ourselves.

(Heavenly Sweets Shop)

"_They're driving me crazy! Would you be interested in one of the two women? Heck, you can have them both. I don't care!" _Stitch sat on the chair facing French-fry.

"_Sorry, Stitch. I'm not looking for a woman just yet. Not ready for the commitment, no?" _French-fry shook his head, taking a sheet of cookies out of the oven.

"_Who do you know that is desperate for a mate? I mean, really desperate?" _Stitch pleaded

"_Well, you have Sprout, Plasmoid, Shrink, Double-dip, Slick, Fibber, Backhoe, one of the heads of Fore-Head, Hocker, Fudgy, Zap, Zawp, PJ, Shredder, Jam, Nosox, Retro, Mashy, Butter, Link, Wishy-Washy, Boomer, Shortstuff, Amnesio, Spike, Cloudy, Hecklar, both heads of Swapper, Swirly, Ploot, Woody, Splat, Cannonball, Wrapper, Blowhard, Thrasher, Derrick, Tank, Woops, Sinker, Stopgo, Squeak, Mulch, and Shoe are the really desperate ones," _French-fry named off (I didn't make any of these up. All of them have appeared on the show and movies.).

"_Awww" _Stitch made a disgruntle sigh, _"None of them help my situation at all. Why me?" _Stitch looked down at his feet.

"_Because you look very cute, no?" _French-fry said, rolling some dough on a flat board.

"_Are you hitting on me?" _Stitch made a creeped-out face.

"_No, never! That's what women think of you," _French-fry said defensively.

"_Oh, that's really nice to hear. Thanks for the flattery," _Stitch said with sarcasm.

French-fry shrugged, still working with the dough.

"_Have you and Angel named the rest of your bundle of joys yet?" _French-fry wondered, changing the subject.

"_Well, we've decided to name our first son, Stitchie Lee Petals. Angel has decided to name one of our girls Spring Angelina Petals. Both are great names, but we haven't named the last two yet. It's funny because, we've constructed a list of names a few months ago and out of that list, none were picked. Now, I'm going to be a father in a week and we still don't have a name for the last two. I really want to have them all named so I can get used to it by the time here. Do you have a name for a boy and girl? It would really help Angel and I," _Stitch asked.

"_I have a few. How about Pierre and Claude?" _

"_Tried them both. Too foreign for our taste," _Stitch shook his head.

"_Jessie and James?"_

"_Jessie, no. James…Maybe. It sounds like a good middle name if you can find a good first name."_

"_Randy and Rose?"_

"_Neither."_

" _Jasmine and Brad?"_

"_Tried them both. They just couldn't click in our minds."_

"_Barry and Anthony?"_

"_Hmm, Barry? Is it B-e-r-r-y or B-a-r-r-y?" _Stitch asked, having an idea for a name.

"_The second, Barry."_

"_Hmm, Barry James Petals? Nah, that sounds terrible. I'll change the ending to 'ie' instead of the 'y' at the end. Berrie… Rose… Petals…I love it! Berrie Rose Petals! Angel loves rose petals and berries are sweet fruits. The fruits of Angel's labor. Wait…That sounds wrong, just wrong. Scratch that from your mind, French-fry," _Stitch quivered at the very thought.

"_Don't worry. After you said that my brain fried itself. Trust me, it'll never be remembered," _French-fry assured.

"_That's what I really would like to hear. Okay, there's one name. I would like to have the other name before I leave because I feel you're on to something," _Stitch complimented.

"_Thanks. I really like that. Now, how does Bob sound?"_

"_Nah. Sound like a bald fat guy to me. Don't know why but it does, it just does." _(Sorry this isn't my name and the description ain't me yet. Don't you even laugh!)

"_Well, how does Andy sound good?" _

"_Andy? Andy? Andy?" _Stitch kept repeating over and over, trying to connect the name to a middle and last name, _"It's at the tip of my tongue. Andy really sounds like a good first name. Wait…Andy…James…Petals? That's the perfect named for my other son. It's catchy, too. Angel would be pleased with the names. Berrie Rose Petals and Andy James petals. Those names are absolutely perfect! I'm very happy now. Now I don't have to worry. Thank you so very much French-fry. I'm going to head home with the names and the money that was earned by you. Beings that you're the only one able to keep this place running, I'm going to give you a quarter of the earnings. Let see that would be…$188.66 and I'll give you an extra $25.00 for helping me find names for my two bundle of joys," _Stitch thanked deeply, getting off the chair and handing him the money.

"_Thank you very much, Stitch. I hope you have a good day and say hello to the Mrs. for me, okay?" _French-fry smiled, gladly taking the money and putting it in his wallet.

"_I'll make sure Angel will hear it. Thanks again for your services. Take care," _Stitch smiled with joy, leaving his bugee bu's dessert shop to go home with the rest of the money.

He walked home with so much joy on his face. It truly has been a good day for Stitch with the exception of the incident involving Angel, and being bugged by Sandy and Carmen. Other than that, it's been quite pleasant. Stitch couldn't wait to tell Angel that the last two babies have names. He couldn't wait to tell Angel even more about what's going to happen in about a week.

The only thought he had was: I love my life.


	4. Opening Eyes

Chapter 4

Broken Hearts

ElectricCircuslover: This really isn't all that great. I've been working on this for several months, little by little. I had to write though my deepest depressions, I got sick and bed ridden for a few days, friends having trouble left and right. It's been total chaos on my end.

I don't want to sound rude or leave you hanging Chickenlover48. You've been a wonderful editor and when I came to you I was in need and my mind was scrambled. I can finally think clearly now and I thank you for your patience, but I'm back to normal now and I'm going to go off on my own once again. I hope you don't get mad at me or feel I'm standing you up. Please don't be mad at me. You're a great person and really good story editor.

Now, as for the story. I've really got to shorten this story, only because I'm running out of ideas and it's taking a lot of my times. I got the endings thought up so I'm not worrying about that, but this story to really taking up my time. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. I do apologize very much. Once I get this story done, I can finally quicken my writing pace. I also want to advise you that this chap has one part that has mature content, well, I don't know you decide. If it is, it's the only time in this story.

Try to enjoy.

It was late at night. Dinner was done and over with along with bath/shower time. It was a good day for the most part for the residence of the Pelekai and Petals house hold (I say Petals too because Angel pays for everything, including the bills. Nani basically owes Angel). Everybody watched some movies and television, with the exception of Stitch and Angel, who decided to talk and cuddle in their room. Nothing new really.

"I'm so happy, I could explode," Angel said with much excitement in her voice, crushing Stitch with her weight as she kissed his lips.

"I'm happy, too, Angel. We're going to be parents a lot sooner than expected. The best part is, they all have names now. Stitchie Lee Petals, Spring Angelina Petals, Berrie Rose Petals, and Andy James Petal just sound so perfect for them. I wonder what abilities they'll all have?" Stitch smiled, returning Angel's kiss.

"Well, I can tell one of them, or more has your strength for sure with all the kicks I get. You know how much that hurts? It's like being head-butt in the stomach. Other than that, I still love them. How often do you see them?" Angel purred, laying her head down on Stitch's chest.

"I get a few looks during the day. I get one good look in the morning and another before going to bed. They look really beautiful Angel, they really do. I've noticed that their eyes would open often. I think it's cute to see them in such a form with their eyes open. They're also smiling, too. I wonder if they can see me if they have their eyes open? Well, the ones with x-ray vision anyways, that's if they possess the ability," Stitch wondered, rubbing his mates back.

"Never thought about that. Hee, hee, wouldn't it be funny if they started calling you 'ma-ma?'" Angel chuckled.

"Hey, that's not funny. Well, I hope they call you 'da-da' then, Mrs. Angel Love Petals," Stitch kissed Angel's head.

"Do you think they'll be treated fairly at school? I can just imagine them getting picked on for being so small and having parents same size as human pre-schoolers. I would feel embarrassed if I was a child," Angel sighed at the end.

"Oh my. I never thought about that. Now that I think about it, maybe they will. Then again, if they get picked on then I would imagine the other experiment children would get picked on, too. I don't know how things will play out really. We can only predict and assume for now. Personally, I think they'll be just fine with the other experiment children around. If not, I can tell we're going to get lots phone calls," Stitch chuckled.

"Hey, be nice now. We don't want to give them any ideas now," Angel snuggled up to Stitch.

"They're not even born yet, woman. It's not they're just going to pick a fight right away. You'll be-" he was cut off when he was kicked by one of his children, "Angel. Can you get off me please," he squeaked.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Angel got off him, starting to panic.

"No, not at all, Angel. One of them kicked me in a place that should not be kicked. Dang, that hurts," Stitch rolled to his side in a fetal position.

"Sorry, Stitch. I should've position myself in an area that was a little less 'sensitive,' Angel apologized, sitting up as she was watching her bugee bu with pain on his face.

"No need to. It wasn't expected, nor intended. I suppose this is what you feel when they kick. I don't know how you can stand it?" Stitch smiled, setting up with little pain now.

"After the being kicked for months many times, you kind of get used to it. It still hurts like hell though, but tolerable enough to survive through the pain of it. The joys of being pregnant," Angel said with sarcasm.

Stitch scratched the back of his head, still feeling guilty for making his mate feel the way she does

"Don't even feel that way. I've lived with you long enough to know what that scratch means," Angel quickly recognized his 'guilty-back-of-the-head' scratch, "Don't feel guilty. I've told you over and over not to feel that way. This is the price and I'm willing to pay it. Yes you love me, yes you worry about me, but I'm a big girl. I can handle some uncomfortable things myself. I'm very thankful for your help, but you feeling bad for me don't help me at all. Actually, it does more hurt than help," Angel held his paws in hers.

"I know, I just can't help feeling that way. Because of me, I almost lost you and our children several times. I just want this to be over so things will be normal again. That's all I want," Stitch shed a tear.

Angel's ears drooped as far as they could, "It wasn't your fault. I don't know what happened to me, but what I did was unacceptable and reckless regardless. You know, I'm glad to have a family that can tolerate me. I know people are mad at me, but the family knows my problem, but I feel that isn't good enough for my case. Still, I thank you, Lilo, and Jumba for saving me this morning. I would also like to apologize to you for the way I've been acting towards you. I should, never, ever treat you in such a bad way. You are too special. I know you'll never betray me and the o'hana, why should I isolate you like that? Bottom line is, I'm sorry for all the pain I've given you," she hugged him tightly and kissed her mate's cheek

"It's alright, Angel. I've always understood the situation and I've never felt that I should ever leave you. I'll always love you, no matter how violent or unstable you become. You're my angel, and you'll always be my angel," Stitch started crying.

"And you're a permanent stitch of love in my heart," Angel cried too, hugging him tighter.

(One hour later)

The house was dark with all the lights out. Everyone was in bed and asleep in their wonderful dreams, with the exception of Angel, who was still being terrorized by Super Shadow Stitch in her dreams. The only person, who was awake, but very tired, was Stitch. He just couldn't sleep with all that has gone on today. He turned to face his mate, but the faces he was seeing on her made him look the other way, only because it made him feel even guiltier than he felt about himself now.

Stitch stared at the closet, then shifted to the ceiling, then back to the closet. He gave up trying to sleep and sat up, rubbing his drowsy eyes in frustration. It frustrated him greatly with all the thoughts keeping him awake. His mind was racing and he had no idea on how to put the emergency brakes on. He thought about Sandy and Carmen bugging him. He also felt bad about how he treated them both earlier. Stitch absolutely knew that it wasn't going to end well and that he was going to be the one to break their hearts, but picturing them crying hurt him inside. It was a double-edged sword to the heart, but he felt he had to do something soon or who knew what Sandy and Carmon were capable of.

Then he thought of his children and their future with education and 'fitting in' being part of the main worry. Stitch didn't know how school worked, other than just learning about everything that was needed to know about life, the past, and the present. He learned a few things about Lilo's hula school, but the two schools focused on two different topics, more different than similar. Face it, his kids were not going to learn physics or in-depth history in a hula school. Sure they would learn plenty of useful concepts such as friendship, sharing, Hawaiian culture, creativity, imagination, and self-expression in their own personal preference. Plus, seeing his kids laughing and having fun on the stage while picturing Angel in the audience, smiling with joy, made Stitch happy inside, too. However, something was bugging him, a sense of dread in the near future. He couldn't place his claw on it. For some reason, he felt a great sense of worry over Angel and her birth. It felt so sudden and unexpectedly as if something bad was going to happen.

Stitch shook his head, trying to think of something else in his racing mind as he lied back down and covered up. He once more tried going to sleep, but once again, his mind wouldn't stop racing. It really bothered him with all these thoughts and mixed feelings. He felt a great deal of worry, a lot of joy of what was coming in the future, some guilt for making Angel feel uncomfortable by being pregnant for these many horrible months, and finally, a little upset about Angel hogging most of the blanket again. Though, it was better to have the blanket getting squeezed to a pulp than him. Stitch couldn't believe that Jumba made her gain at least fifteen pounds a month. Fifteen! For his size, that was like gaining forty. Though, he still loved her no matter what the situation was. After all, he went through a lot without her and trying to keep her was another battle that was swiftly won.

His eyes were starting to sting, telling him he had no choice but to sleep. Before giving into his eye's demand for sleep, Stitch turned on his X-ray vision and looked through his mate's belly, seeing his four lovely babies in their sleeping form. It actually made him shed a tear with how cute they looked. Seeing them again, only fueled his desire for them. Though, with patience and time drawing close, he knew his dreams would come true. With that, he closed his eyes, lied down, and scooted closer to Angel, giving her a kiss on the lips before finally going to sleep.

(10 hours and 47 minutes later)

Angel woke up to the scent of pancake with banana slices in the air. She opened up her eyes and took a big whiff of the smell before getting out of bed. She struggled a little to get up, but was aided by Stitch with his extra arms.

"I made your favorite breakfast treat, pancakes with banana and chocolate syrup with whip cream on top," Stitch smiled at her, holding a breakfast tray with a large stack of pancakes with toppings, a yellow cup of orange juice, four slices of strawberry jelly toast, a small cup of milk, and a remote to the tv on a long dresser on the right of the door that had many pictures of the family. 

"Ooh, what's the special occasion?" Angel purred, looking at the breakfast tray with glee.

"I'm just happy that's all. Plus, when was the last time you had breakfast in bed? Quite a while, right?" Stitch smiled, setting the tray on her legs, well, trying to anyways.

"Was that when…Oh, wait. I promised I won't speak of it again. Thanks very much, but don't you think this is a little much? I'm pregnant, not a fat cow," Angel chuckled, looking at the tall stack of pancakes.

"Tell that to your stomach. You know how loud it was this morning? I'm surprised the kids didn't kick you to shut it up," Stitch joked, handing his mate the knife and fork.

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh. Hardy, har-har," Angel said playfully, cutting into the whopping eight pancakes, "Got any plans for today?" she said, before shoving the eight triangular pieces into her mouth.

"Not really. All I'm doing today is helping Lilo with her hula school project. She's supposed to do a family collage, kind of a show and tell thing really. I also promised Nani to clean her room up; after all, I was the one scrounging around in there."

"Why in the world were you in her room?" Angel wondered, swallowing her eight pieces and going for more.

"I was looking for your violet lipstick. I could've sworn I saw Nani have it in her hand," Stitch shrugged.

"I found that lipstick, like, two weeks ago in my dresser. I told you I found it, where were your ears when I told you, huh?" Angel grumbled as Stitch sat down in front of her feet.

"Um…Listening to a foot ball game that I missed anyway," Stitch smiled nervously.

"You and your football. Do you know how barbaric it is? Why would you chase a ball around back and forth? It's senseless," Angel said casually, drinking half of her milk away.

"So, you used to chase butterflies before Jumba said you had to be in the house during the day. It's the same darn thing, only football is more physical," Stitch crossed his arms.

"At least when you catch the butterfly you can eat it. A football has a terrible flavor to it. Trust me I would know. Even Nani's shoes taste better and I chew on them frequently. Plus, butterflies have protein, footballs don't." 

"You're the one who's eating up Nani's shoes. And all this time, I was the one getting the blame. When Nani complains that her shoes are missing, I'm pointing at you."

"Boy, that's coming a lot from a person that accidently swallowed Lilo's left sandal. By the way, who was the one who took the blame for it? Hmmm?" Angel put her hand next to her right ear hole.

Stitch sighed, 'You did," 

"Tanka" Angel said happily, "Plus, I bought those shoes for Nani anyways, I should get rights to them. Heck, I'll just get her new shoes and keep her old ones for chewing. I like the flavor of shoes," Angel took another big bite out of her stack of pancakes.

"You have the strangest taste buds I've ever met. At least what I eat is healthy," Stitch smiled.

"Last time could remember, junk mail wasn't in the food pyramid, neither is toilet water, broken toasters, snot, earwax, or left shoes," she pointed out, making Stitch blush with embarrassment.

"Well, maybe the person who devised the food pyramid was hopped up on something. Plus, in the Gorlos's Stair Latter to Nutrition (it looks like the food pyramid, but it's in a shape of a step ladder) shoes are a good source of protein. See, not all things I munch on have to be unhealthy. Though, I won't comment on why I like toilet water," Stitch fumbled with his hands.

"I don't care what you do as long you brush your teeth and lips with tooth paste or something, because I don't toilet water in my mouth. Anyways, shoes are not a good source of protein. Those races of people are crazy anyways. Why would you read a health guide or whatever from them when their cannibals? Those people eat anything they get their fins on, even their own children. Why do you think their labeled as 'endangered species?'" Angel bent her fingers at the 'endangered species' part.

Stitch shrugged, "Okay, smarty pants. You eat your pancakes and I'll help Lilo with her project. Just ask someone to help you, or better yet, we'll be in the living room. Just call my name and I'm here, okay?"

"Sure. It doesn't bother me at all. Plus, you and Lilo need some quality time anyways. She's not going to be a little girl forever," Angel smiled happily.

"Thanks, Angel. I knew you would understand," Stitch got on his feet and kissed Angel's cheek.

"It's no problem at all," she said, drinking the rest of her milk and ready to move onto the strawberry jelly toast.

"Thanks again," Stitch thanked again and hopped off of the bed and left the room.

"Such a worry wart," Angel chuckled to herself, taking another bite out of her breakfast.

(In the Living Room)

Lilo sat on blue carpet Angel had bought next to fine circular cut in the middle of the carpet, which was actually another high-tech elevator that led to a new play room Jumba was still working on. He knew that there was going to be a lot of activity with the new youngins, so he thought of a play room that replaced the empty 'garage' under the house. Come on, he's not going to want his experiments become play things now. Though, he did get a good scolding from Angel about cutting into her brand new carpet. However, that was many months ago and since then Angel has entirely forgotten the ordeal. Though, drop some food on that carpet and you might be cleaning it with your toothbrush.

"How's Angel doing? Is she being friendly this morning?" Lilo asked Stitch as he walked into the living room, waiting to start on her project.

"Angel nice. Angel playful for change," Stitch said proudly, sitting next to Lilo on the carpet in the middle of the room.

"Playful, huh? I haven't heard that in months. Do you think she's returning normal now that she found out that your babies are coming?" Lilo smiled, getting her a very large card-board paper off the couch along with her supplies.

"Dunno, Lilo," Stitch shrugged, helping Lilo get the rest of her stuff off the couch and onto the carpet.

"Okay, we've got necessities for the project, now it's time to hunt around for stuff that portrays a family member's characteristics, like Jumba with science, which would be a picture of an atom or robot. Or we could find a funny looking food that could resemble Pleakley's cooking. Get it?" Lilo explained.

Stitch shook his head 'yes.'

"So far, the only family members I know and have is my grandpa, Hank Packie and Grandma K'lina Packie both died of heart attacks. Since my Grandpa came from the States, I guess we could find an American flag to for his characteristics and Grandma would be a aloha flower necklace, since she was pure Hawaiian. We could ask Pleakley for one of his, flower necklaces, since he collects then like crazy. As for the flag, we can get a small one up at the hardware story. Better yet, we could hunt around in the attic. I'm sure Coco wouldn't mind, unless Angel fallows us, which probably won't happen any time soon. By the way, how many times has she eaten him?" Lilo asked Stitch, who shook his head in disbelief.

"Seven times, would've been eight if meega didn't grab feet," Stitch sighed.

"I guess we'll leave him be. Never know if Angel would actually fallow, even if though she's not allowed in the attic. All it takes is one whiff of his chocolate aroma and he'll be another meal. Yeah, let's play it safe and go to the hardware store. Maybe I can see those two experiments that I've been hearing about. Anyways, back to the project. As far as I know, I only have my parents, an uncle that I don't ever hear from any more, Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakley, you, Angel, your guy's 'puppies' and the Experiments. You, Angel, your kids, some of the experiment, and their kids are going to be a little tough to put into my project. After all, you guys are all protected by the government now. Plus, you two are 'twenty six' and 'married,' Lilo bent her fingers down at the last bit.

(It was all arranged by Cobra Bubbles. Experiments that were building families and were seeking education for their off-springs were helped by Cobra, He takes care of everything, from false ages to marital status, but the experiments must have a blue card with the information they want on it to prevent any confusion later down the road. The card is supposed to be updated every year, weather divorce or new off-springs coming in. Smart system. After all, the knowledge of aliens inhabiting the Earth must be kept under wraps by the government. Don't want planet wide panic now?)

"Could name…Um…Puppies after us. Close friends with Pelekai family," Stitch winked.

"That'll do, Stitch. I'll name 'my' puppies after my close Petals family friends. Friends are family, too. Good thinking, Stitch. I wonder what colors fur they're going to have? It doesn't matter, they're all going to be colorful (if they only knew about the fifth child). Could I cut a little fur from you and Angel later down the road? I'll probably do you guys last," Lilo asked.

"Sure, Lilo. Naga know about Angel. Angel love fur," Stitch agreed.

"Well, we could ask later anyways. If she says 'no' then we can find something else that would fit her characteristic. It shouldn't be hard. Anyways, do you have any ideas for Nani? I was thinking of mouth picture or something relevant to that, to show the class that she either yells too much or she talks your ears off on the phone."

"Um, naga mouth. Surf board," Stitch added.

"That's great and all, but David's going to be the surf board because he surfs most of the day. Hmm, I got it, Nani could be a 'heart' because she's got a big enough one to let you and Angel have kids here. To be honest with you Stitch, I was surprised to even let Angel, Coco, Belle and her soon-to-come kids, and your kids live here. What made her have a change of heart? I guess she was relying on Jumba to take care of the space issue. Well, at least it keeps Jumba busy for a while. The best part out of this whole thing is, the Pelekai and Petals household should have a really long and large basement by now. I wonder how long Jumba's going to make it? He's been working on it for months. Yeah, I got side tracked again. I guess I'll stick with a heart for Nani. We can find them easily in magazines. What should we make Jumba and Pleakley? Bad food would be funny, but I don't want to do anything behind Pleakley's back."

"Shopping. Find mall picture?" Stitch shrugged.

"See, I told you this would be easy. We could do this in two ways. One would be finding a picture in the news paper or magazine. And two, would be a little bit more of a challenge, but it would make the project stand out. We could look for a toy or something to make a shape of a store or mall. It's your choice, Stitch. One or two?"

"Two, two, two!" He exclaimed, putting up two fingers.

"Two it is. But it's got to be small though so there's room for everybody else. Maybe we can check out that new toy store that opened up recently. I've got a little money, but there's no worry if we don't have enough. This is supposed to be a fun project for us," Lilo smiled, "Okay, Jumba can be picture or toy of a brain, because he's really smart. I guess my parents could be angels, because, well, they're angels now. They're always watching the whole o'hana. They would be proud of all of us," Lilo smiled widely with a tear or two coming out, "My, Uncle Jeff, could be a boat, because he loves boats and he works on a cruise ship. I've got a small toy boat I can use for the project," she changed the subject, wiping her tears away, "Last for the humans, I can use my Elvis Poster Card, to picture me, because Elvis Presley is my favorite singer, slash, hero. Now, it time for the Experiments…

(At the Beach)

"I've told you time and time again, Carmon. I'm going to find food and I'm not eating stupid-infested-fruit," Sandy growled at Carmon, who sat down and watched Sandy march away.

"Well, I'm going to fallow you and laugh when you don't," Carmon snubbed the 625ish experiment, eating the rest of her apple.

The two experiments left the beach, searching for other sources of food. Sandy looked and looked around, but the only food stand outside was Slushy's ice cream, not even that was appetizing enough for breakfast.

"So, how's your search going? So far, the only food I've seen is fruit and Slushy's ice cream," Carmon rubbed it in, still fallowing Sandy around like a lost puppy.

The blue 625ish experiment with green 'v' all over her body snarled and smacked every fruit off of Carmon's head, "Does that answer your question?!" Bellowed, walking off again.

"Geeze, you didn't have to knock off every bit of fruit off my head. You could've just said 'no.' Such a temper," Carmon complained.

"Well, it doesn't help when you're antagonizing me. And yes, I've got a temper. So such your yap and let me find food," Sandy growled.

"Maybe I will," Carmon crossed all her arms.

"Finally a prayer has been answered!" Sandy raised her hands with frustration.

They walked around town for a while and once more finding food was once again, never found, other than Angel's 'Heavenly Sweet' dessert shop and Slushy's ice cream stand.

"Forget it! I'm going to march up to Stitch's home and getting something to eat. I'm tired of being hungry and your fruit is not going to fit the bill," Sandy growled, walking down the street with Carmon fallowing.

"Stitch said-" Carmon tried speaking but Sandy interrupted with a sharp growl.

"I don't care what he says. I'm hungry and I'm not going to have a man tell me what to do and what not to do. I'm a woman. I'm supposed to be pampered, cared for, and loved, not get cast aside like some junky in rehab."

It was a long walk to the house, but Sandy felt relieved to walk up the drive way and the stairs. Sandy gulped before knocking on the red door.

Shortly after she knocked, Stitch opened the door, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I've told you two not to come here until I give the okay. Go away," Stitch growled, slamming the door on Sandy's face.

"See, told you he didn't want us around," Carmon shrugged.

Sandy glared at her, "Stitch!! You've got food and a home. Carmon and I have nothing!! So open up this door and get us something to eat!" Sandy bellowed, pounding on the door.

The door opened again only this time, Lilo opened it, "Sorry about that. Stitch usually doesn't do that to other family members. Come in," Lilo greeted.

"Thanks,..Uh…Lilo Pelekai? Is that right?" Sandy thanked.

"Just call me, Lilo. Come in, come in. I can direct you to the kitchen," Lilo said happily, letting the two experiments in.

"Thanks so very much. At least there's at least one kind person in this town," Sandy glared at Stitch as she fallowed Lilo into the kitchen.

"There's lots of things to eat here and I would be glad to make you something to eat," Lilo offered.

"Well, thanks. I really like that. You know, I like you already. Is there a way I could, I don't know, live here? I've got no home, but the sand of the beach. That's probably why Stitch named me, Sandy. He expected me to live in dirt. The nights get cold, and do you know it's scary for a woman with my class to be out in the middle of the night?" Sandy asked, putting together a sob story.

"I don't know. My older sister Nani, might not like that. Plus, where are we going to put you? Space is becoming an issue. I could find you a home. A one true place for both of you," Lilo said, getting out some jelly.

"How about tomorrow or the next day. Ever since the activation of Carmon and I, we've done nothing but run around. Can't we get just a day or two to just relax and not worry about something getting us? I'm desperate, Lilo. I'll live anywhere here. I'll move into the bathroom if I have to," Sandy begged.

"Well, you two could stay in the attic for a little bit. I'm sure Coco would like company. Maybe two can keep him company. I'm pretty sure he gets bored being up there all day," Lilo gave in, getting a big hug from the two experiments.

"Tanka! Tanka! Tanka!" Sandy and Carmon said in unison.

"Remember, this is only a few days. Okay?" Lilo broke the tight squeeze.

"Sure," Sandy smiled.

Lilo made the duo a few sandwiches. Sandy ate them like as if she never ate a thing in her life. A few minutes had past and both experiments couldn't eat any more. It was the only meal they ate that wasn't on top of Carmon's head since activation.

Sandy felt satisfied and the only thing she wanted to do was relax. Plus, she didn't have to worry about burning alive from the sun for awhile. The only thing she didn't want was Angel around her, remembering the conflict two days ago.

"Where's that attic? I would like to take a nap," Sandy asked, putting the plates in the sink.

"It's right there," Lilo pointed at a part of the ceiling with string hanging down.

"Ooh, Jumba taught me how to open these. Watch me do it in one try," Carmon told Lilo happily, who gave her a confused look, not understanding a word Carmon said

Carmon aimed her top right maraca and kept an eye shut. She threw her maraca at the string, which did nothing but move the string back and forth. Though, Sandy chuckled a bit when the noise maker hit Carmon's face.

"You've got to be kidding, Carmon. I haven't lived for a whole year, excluding the pod form, and I already know that," Sandy shook her head in disbelief, climbing onto the wall and pulled down the string, making stairs fall down, "See? Stairs come down and now we can move to the attic," Sandy teased, crawling into the attic, "Thanks very much, Lilo," Sandy thanked, disappearing into the large attic.

Carmon picked up her maraca and walked up the stairs, thanking Lilo before closing the door and locking it.

"What the heck was all that about? You didn't have to lie to her and make Stitch sound like a jerk. We could've looked for person who would want pets and we could've blended in," Carmon complained sitting down on top of a box next to the stairs.

"So I had to twist a few tongues and make a story. We've got a place to sleep for now and we're close to Stitch. I would rather spend my time in a cluttered small attic over a cold down pour in the middle of the night. Last time I remember, I didn't give up on my dignity. You're too much by the book, give yourself a break. Men like outgoing woman and very little restriction in a relationship. If he wants to hang out with a few friends and some are girls. Let'em," Sandy leaned against a chest, keeping her arm on top of it for support.

"I'm not by the book. I want to do things that right. Plus, I don't need your help in order to further myself in life. If I have to eat the same fruit on my head or continuously hunt for a home, then let me. I don't need help to be myself. In fact, I don't need your help at all," Carmon crossed her arms, and turned her back on Sandy, only to see a pair of eyes in front of hers.

She screeched and hit the brown experiment on the head with one of her maracas.

"Ow, what was that for?" the brown experiment complained, rubbing his head.

The experiment was just as tall as Sandy, but not by much. Most of his fur was brown, but from his lower jaw down to the underneath his short and fat reptilian tail was pink, along with the bottom parts of his paws. His head grew long brown hair, with the tips of each hair follicle being a dark red. His head was more rounded than Stitch, but his ears resembled Retro's ears and his nose was horizontal, not like the average vertical nose the experiments had. His eyes were just like any other experiment and his front two teeth jut down like a beaver. He didn't have sharp claws, but rounded red nails and there were dark red oval-shaped markings from the top end of his tail going up to the back of head, disappearing into the long fuzzy hair.

"Sorry. You scared me. Next time tap my shoulder or something, instead of hanging around back of me," Carmon complained.

"Didn't mean to. Sorry. Why are you two up here? Let me, guess…Eat me? Well, if that's the case. Let me at least close my eyes and turn my back. I won't fight back," the experiment turned his back, closing his eyes and sighed deeply, "Come on. I've gone down quicker than this and I promise I won't even kick when I'm inside your empty-place and belly-space. Just make sure you feed me well and have clothes when I come out," he sighed even deeper, honestly believing he was going to be eaten.

Sandy and Carmon looked at each other with complete confusion, "What the heck are you talking about?" Sandy asked with a sharp tone.

"I'm sorry. I never used to be like this until Angel came along. I used to be happy and jolly and I left this attic quite frequently and didn't come back in days. Now, I spent all my time up here because of Angel's extreme obsession with chocolate. All it takes is one whiff of my fur and in her belly-space I go. Then again, since the beginning of her pregnancy, she's eaten from forks and spoons to nuts and bolts lying around the house. Her taste buds are out of whack and I'm paying for it," he explained, climbing onto a box and sitting down, putting his elbows on his legs.

"Isn't that cannibalism? That's terrible. What's your name?" Sandy wondered.

"I'm Experiment 052 or Coco. I turn things into chocolate by firing a beam from my mouth (please correct me on how he turns things into chocolate. Remember, I never read the comics so I don't know what I'm missing). It would be cannibalism if we were all the same species of space animal, but we're not. Stitch's a Starlikyte (Star-Li-Kite) and Angel's a Crylangneeoid (Cry-Lang-nee-oid), and I'm a Zixeeke (Ze-zeek), all of us are a first species of something. Thank you Jumba for making us out of different animal species," Coco growled at the last sentence, "I never dwell on the topic. I'm a person, regardless what people say or what the facts are. If I can speak and act like any other talking and functioning person, then I don't care. The other experiments think the same way, too. We don't need charts to show what we are. We're just as much of a person than anything else. We're all just a one of a kind. Literally one of a kind," Coco explained.

"You've got a point there. Don't know what specie I am, but I don't care. As you explained, we don't need to know because we're just as much of a person as anyone else. By the way, I'm Experiment 622 or just Sandy. I'm designed to be 'super soldier' and such, but I'm not really a fighter. I was activated two days ago along with my friend, Carmon," Sandy introduce, giving him a warm smile.

"As Sandy said, I'm Experiment 123 or Carmon. I make people dance until they pass out. Do you like to dance?" Carmon introduced, smiling with joy after asking Coco her favorite question.

"Um…no. I don't dance because I've got nobody to dance to and I have plans to keep it like that," Coco sadly said.

"This planet is so boring. Nobody wants to dance! It should be a crime!" Carmon exclaimed, raising her four arms in frustration.

"Complain to the Galactic Alliance. I'm sure they would love to argue over the issue," Sandy chuckled in sarcasm.

Carmon just glared at her and turned her back Sandy and Coco.

"Do you girls fight like this often? It's not healthy, you know," Coco inquired, looking concerned.

"Fight? That's all we've done since our activation. Believe it or not, it kind of keeps us together in a way. Both of us don't really have a home and we're alone together. I guess the fighting keeps our minds preoccupied. That, and the thoughts of Stitch," Sandy swooned during the last sentence.

"I take it you both love Stitch right?" Coco raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," the girls swooned.

"I would give up if I were you. Stitch and Angel are the most territorial when it comes to love; and Angel being pregnant and bugee bu'd with Stitch is like walking on a minefield blindfolded. Give up. There's lots of men seeking female experiments. I'm even searching around, but all the good-looking experiments are taken, not saying you two are not good looking at all. I think you two are cute and pretty," Coco blushed, who was followed by the other two experiments.

"Thanks. I think you're cute, too," Carmon complimented, turning to Coco.

"Thanks for the compliment, Coco. It's really flattering and all, but I'm still pursuing Stitch. I don't care what anybody says, I'm going to have him in my life, even if I have to share him with Angel," Sandy crossed her arms, still feeling confident.

"You can go ahead then. I'm giving up. The chances are stacked against us and if I were you, I would give up, too. I'm not going to pry into someone else's life when I shouldn't I should've given up a long time ago, but I was stubborn, not as much as you, but at least I'm smart enough to stop," Carmon grumbled.

"Good for you then. Maybe you and Coco could kiss and make up. I'm not giving up," Sandy growled, getting up, walking around the chest, laying her back against it, "By the way, I'm taking a nap like I told Lilo. Miss-by-the-book," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Coco. Is there a place where we can talk by ourselves? Since my friend is in jerk mode right now, I would like to talk to you somewhere else," Carom asked.

"Sure, fallow me to my own little place on the other side of the attic," Coco smiled, blushing deeper.

Carmon gave Sandy a raspberry before fallowing Coco. There were so many boxes and unique things, it was like a museum, only a little dusty. Coco lead her to his make-shift home. He had a green tent set up, a small tv on a box on the right side of the tent, a flashlight, mouse traps, pencils, paper, and other items to make it 'homey' It look more like a child's pretend camp, really. Coco even had a small dresser of clothes and towels, just in case he 'mysteriously' ended up in a toilet.

"This is my 'home.' It's not much, but hey, it's a place for me. I don't have to worry about food, because Lilo brings me something to eat. Angel's a great cook, not so great at keeping her obsession about chocolate to a minimum, though. Anyways, enough of that. I've got extra blankets and pillows to share with you and your friend, Sandy. Just ask me," Coco offered, sitting on his green lawn chair in front of his tent.

"Thanks a lot. I appreciate it and I'll give a blanket and pillow to Sandy when she cools down. I'm not mad at her, it's just…She's so mad all the time. I like to smile and enjoy life just by being myself. Sure, I'm a little ditzy and not as smart as anybody else, but I enjoy life the way I am. Ever since our activation, she's been so mad and nasty. She thinks she's so smart and her pride in herself blinds her perception of life. Though, I cannot complain too much because if she wasn't around yesterday, Kixx, would've raped me. I would forever be grateful for her help, so I follow her around because I don't want it happening again and we're close friends despite the fights we get," Carmon sat down on the other lawn chair next to Coco (there's three of them).

"I'm really sorry to hear about you. That jerk, Kixx. I'm going to tell Stitch when I have the chance to talk about him. Stitch would definitely get him to stop or Chopsuey. Both are basically brothers, though, they don't talk to each other that often. I guess both are still mad at each other or something. You let jealousy become part of your life, you get burned from your friends and family around you," Coco sighed.

"Who's Chopsuey? Why was he jealous?" Carmon inquired, catching her interest.

"Chopsuey, Stitch, 625, and Woops all have the same powers, with the exceptions of Woops having all the experiments powers but he's too clumsy to use them. Well, I heard Chopsuey got very jealous of Stitch, because Jumba was paying more attention to him. Well, much fighting later, Chopsuey gave up and Stitch forgave him. Though, both are rivals now, but still friends I guess. I truly don't know because, I wasn't around when it happened, so I'm going along with a story Angel told me, before I ended up in her belly-space, yet again. A side from that, you can usually find Chopsuey around Richter's 'Quake Shake Shop' at night. Richter puts a sign over the surf shop and kinda creates a non-alcoholic bar for other experiments to just hang out at night. However, Chopsuey is there about every night, drinking himself into passing out outside the shop. Poor guy, must be sad because Angel chose Stitch instead of him. Personally, he can keep her. Back than, I wanted her to be in my life, create kids, have a perfect family, now, I'm nothing more than her tasty treat," Coco shook his head in disgust, "But…I can't help but still love her. I guess the only way to get close to her and be with her all the time… is…Well, her stomach. What a pity…What a pity indeed," Coco lowered his head and ears with sadness.

"I can sympathize for you. I told Sandy I would give up on Stitch, but, I still can't get the thought of him out of my mind. Who would've thought I would feel such a strong emotion. I know it's wrong, I guess I don't want my heart broken, it's inevitable and I have to face the hard truth one way or another. Maybe I can look for Chopsuey. He sounds like he really needs someone to love and I would love to have a strong male in my life so I can feel protected. I hope I'm not offending you or breaking your heart," Carmon apologized.

"Not at all, Carmon. You're a new friend of mine and that's just as good to me as anything else," Coco lifted his head up with a nice friendly smile.

'Good job, Coco, you idiot. You just smoothed talked your way out of a possible relationship with a sexy experiment. Nice move, Angel-food,' Coco's mind grumbled, feeling really dumb for letting her escape.

"That's really sweet of you. At least I have one friend that keeps their cool," Carmon smiled, putting up a friendly face.

"Thanks. By the way, is the fruit on your head edible? I'm starting to get hungry and I really don't want to leave the attic," Coco asked, having his belly-space grumble.

"Sure. What do you want?" Carmon asked.

"Um…I'll take that apple. Thanks very much."

Carmon picked up newly grown apple and tossed it over to Coco, who ate it happily.

"You're very much welcome. I'm going to take a nap. Could I sleep in your little home on your bed? I'll only take a quick nap before heading out to find Chopsuey," Carmon wondered.

Coco blushed, "Um…sure, Carmon."

Carmon smiled at him before hopping out of the chair. She walked into Coco's home and crawled onto his small floral bed after setting her maracas next to the bed. Coco gave her a pillow and blanket. The pink Angel-looking experiment with fruit on her head (which amazingly stayed in place) made a delightful purr and closed her eyes.

Coco felt sad and a little hurt inside. He loved her and he knew she wasn't interested in him now that he mentioned Chopsuey. Carmon reminded him of Angel very much and he couldn't help but just stare at her. He looked away from her sleeping form, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her for too long. Then his head was starting to think dirty. He tried not to, but his manly urges started to overpower his mind. Then something happened and he felt really embarrassed now that he was stimulated. He quickly put his paws over his crotch with embarrassment and wrapped himself with a blanket, lying down on the ground with his head on a pillow.

'Darn it. Not now. This is not the time! I hate being a guy!' Coco thought to himself, feeling very embarrassed now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to sleep on the floor. Here, sleep with me. I won't mind at all," Carmon sat up, hearing Coco get off the chair and lay on the floor, which creaked with every movement made on the floor as he closed his eyes (don't worry he didn't try anything 'instinctively' so that means KEEP YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! I DON'T HAVE A PLUNGER SO YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!).

"I don't think it's that's a good idea, Carmon," Coco opened his eyes and looked up at her, laying flat on his belly while keeping his chin on the pillow. He was blushing very brightly now, only fueling his embarrassment and his 'little problem' ever further.

"Don't be shy now. Come on," Carmon patted her paw on the bed.

'Come on Coco. Keep it together. Oh man. This is killing me,' Coco thought, "I'm okay. Thanks anyway," he blushed even more.

"I know you're shy and I'm a little shy too to be honest, but I don't like it when people sacrifice things for me because I'm a woman. I'm not going to sleep knowing that I'm sleeping on a comfortable bed at your discomfort. So come on to this bed and take a nap with me," Carmon said sternly.

"I can't. I've got a problem. An embarrassing problem I must add," he looked away from Carmon, facing the chair.

"I don't see any problem. I think your imagining things. Come on, Coco," she said, not understanding the problem.

"Okay, but look away please. I…Uh…" he paused, thinking up an excuse to not see his little 'problem,' "…don't like being watched when I go to bed. It's a quirky policy I keep," Coco lied.

"I don't mind at all," she smiled, scooting over to the wall of the green tent, facing the wall of it.

Coco took the blanket off and quickly got under the covers, keeping his back facing Carmon's back.

"See, that wasn't hard at all," Carmon said happily, wrapping her upper arms around Coco's chest while her lower arms wrapped around his belly.

He started blushing even more. His face was one giant red blush now.

"You know, Coco. I know I said I had no interest in you, but I want to know what it feels like to just relax on a man. I remember seeing romance movies on Jumba's big plasma tv and I always wanted to know what it feels like. Could you satisfy my curiosity?" Carmon purred softy into his ear.

Coco shook with fear and embarrassment. He didn't know what to think or to do. The poor guy was afraid to what she would think and other stuff that was plaguing his mind.

"I'm scared, Carmon. I feel really embarrassed and I can't help the feeling. There's things that are going through my mind and I can't stop thinking. I mean well, and I have no intentions on thinking such a way. But…you're beautiful and caring. Please stop me if I feel I'm violating you. I don't mean to at all," Coco said out of the blue, letting his heart do the talking for him.

"Oh…I understand Coco. To be…be…honest with you. I feel the same way towards you. I can't explain it, but…I want…" she started shaking and blushing, "To cuddle with you," Carmon blushed deeper.

"Well…in that case…I'm going to have to say 'yes' Carmon," Coco turned to the blushing Carmon and smiled.

She kissed his lip and crawled on top of him, still keeping his lips locked. Carmon kissed down his chest and down to his belly.

"Oh my! What's that!?" Carmon yelled and everything turned black.

(Do you think it would be that easy?)

Coco opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the floor with the blankets rolled off of him.

"Come on, Coco. Keep yourself covered," Carmon growled, throwing his blanket back over him.

Coco blushed, he didn't realize he was…well…'excited' least to say. Carmon was blushing too, but she looked a little upset on her face. Something she wasn't ready to see just yet. Sandy just laughed, but she too did blush as well.

"What Carmon? Turned on?" Sandy teased, sitting on a box next to a blue chair that just got occupied by a blushing Carmon.

"No I wasn't, Sandy. I may want to have a family of my own and fantasize about my own personal stuff, but I'm not a pervert," Carmon growled, "And I know how to keep my bodily functions under control," she glared at Coco, who just stared down in shame.

The poor guy felt so ashamed, he just wanted to put a bag over his head and just hide himself in a corner. He felt his dignity had left him empty handed and degraded.

"Come on, Carmon. The only bodily function you can't control is the fruit growing out of skull. Give him a break," Sandy defended Coco.

Carmon sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump on you, Coco. I just didn't know how to react to be honest. I'm sorry," she apologized, giving him a sad look.

"I'm speechless. I just don't know what to say. I feel humiliated and undignified now. I'm going to get some pants and I'm going to get some fresh air," Coco sadly said, standing up with the blanket and going to his little home, zipping it up and began hunting around for some pants.

"Good job, Carmon. You hurt his feelings. You know how sensitive some guys are when it comes to this? Very sensitive and now he's hurt," Sandy growled.

Carmon didn't say anything.

Coco came back out wearing some red pajama pants with green pokadots all over it.

"I'll see you guys in a few," Coco said plainly, didn't even bother looking at the two female experiments.

Carmon and Sandy fallowed him to the end exit of the attic.

"Can we come with you? I'm sure we all can get some fresh air," Sandy offered.

"No I'm fine. I just want to be alone now," he opened the hatch and closed it when he left.

"I feel bad now," Carmon lowered her ears.

"Oh, hello, Coco," Angel greeted him, "You look cute with those pajama pants. What's the special occasion? Oh…I see. Snnfffff!!" Angel sniffed the air, smelling his chocolaty scent emitting from his body.

"Where's Lilo and Stitch?" Coco asked nervously.

"They're both looking for stuff to put on the family collage. So…You and I can spend some quality time together," Angel giggled, starting to drool.

"Please don't-" Coco begged but Angel cut him off when she totally engulfed his head with her mouth.

She grabbed his pajama pants and lifted him up, swallowing him up even more with each gulp, enjoying her tasty treat.

Coco shook his head with disgust as he traveled down her body. It was getting darker each time he got farther down her throat. He eventually reached the meaty empty-place, which grew considerably because of the pregnancy, which meant more leg room for Coco. Half of his body was inside her empty-place now. He had a little trouble trying to move his body in the right position at first so it wouldn't hurt as much, but when you have little room to spare and being forced into such a space, trying to keep a comfortable position for a few hours was taxing on the body. But he knew very well in a few hours he would be pushed through the meat of the empty-place and into the belly-space, he could move around freely again. Though, it wasn't very good being that Angel's pregnant and very 'active' because of the change. He only hoped that Angel would vomit him back up because he really didn't want to spend nine days inside a woman's body, particularly this woman's body. Plus he didn't want his favorite pants to get digested anyway. However, for some strange and quirky reason he liked it, but he hadn't had the guts to say anything to anyone. His deepest darkest secret is the scenario here.

Angel finally swallowed him whole, feeling him slowly go down her throat and move inside her 'first stomach.' When he finally reached his destination, she made a small burp and giggled girlishly, as she rubbed her full belly, feeling him move around inside her trying to get comfy.

"No matter how many times I eat you, you'll always know how to make me feel warm and full inside. Think about it, Coco, you're fur will contribute to my growing babies food supply inside and outside. Plus, you're going to get a front row seat to the birth of my babies next week (Coco's eyes open wide in horror and he tries escaping, only to fail miserably) " she giggled, rubbing her grumbling belly as she walked to her room to take a nice nap.

"That bitch! She ate him," Sandy snarled, ready to leave the attic and rip him out.

"Forget it, Sandy. He probably wanted it anyway. He loves her and this is the only way he can be with her. Very sad in my opinion," Carmon shook her head, lowering her ears.

"Sounds pathetic to me. I'm going to look for Stitch. You do whatever you want, I don't care," Sandy growled, leaving the attic.

'You go ahead and do that. I've got another man to hunt down,' Carmon snubbed, leaving the attic after Sandy.

Sandy left the house searching for Stitch but Carmon decided to hang around the house, exploring and learning more about the house, but she totally gave up on winning Stitch's heart, but was leaning on Chopsuey's heart instead.

Sandy went into the jungle, climbed a few trees and looked high over the forest and into the small town. She growled and teleported to another place, nearly ending up in a dumpster as she fell from the air, and landing on some filled garbage bags in an ally.

"I would be one very pissed-off female experiment if any of that garbage on me," Sandy mumbled to herself, getting off of the garbage bags while brushing off some leaves and dirt stuck to her fur.

She left the ally to look for Stitch while trying to formulate another plan, since the one she had before was scrapped. Sandy turned a corner and walked into someone, falling into her back.

"Watch where you're going," Sandy snarled, giving a yellow male experiment with the exacted of Sandy a nasty look.

"Oh my gosh…" 625 gasped, not fully realizing the carton of eggs was leaking from the bag.

"What are you gawking at? Never seen a female experiment before?" Sandy growled, getting on her feet and putting her paws on her hips.

"Um...Um…" 625 stuttered, unable to spit out the words.

"Forget you. You men are all alike, can't speak for themselves, gotta let the woman do all the talking in order to get somewhere," Sandy grumbled, walking past him.

"Don't leave, beautiful," 625 blurted out, covering his mouth and blushing a deep red on his cheeks.

"Do you have a death wish or something? Don't bother me," Sandy turned to 625, crossing her arms.

"No, I just wanted to walk with you. I've never seen another experiment that looked so cute around here, such as yourself. All the good experiments are taken and I was thinking…" 625 was fumbling with his hands, but was cut off by Sandy.

"Not happening, bub. I'm taken…Well, going to be taken, anyway. Forget it," Sandy turned her back and started walking away.

625 quickly picked up the brown paper sack with his groceries in them and ran over to Sandy.

"Who's going to take you?" 625 wondered, walking next to his female counterpart.

"Stitch…I'm going to be with Stitch whether his fat Angel likes it or not," Sandy grumbled, not paying any attention to 625.

"It's not going to work out. Stitch would never dump Angel for anyone, not even someone as beautiful as yourself," 625 struggled to say the words. He was obviously in love with Sandy.

"That's what I keep hearing, but I'm not going to change my course. Why are you fallowing me like a lost puppy? Go bother some other poor girl who has something more important to do than what I'm doing," Sandy grumbled.

625 stopped, watching her walk further away from him with each step she took.

He shook his head and walked back over to her, "Look, Stitch is NOT going to like this at all. It's not going to work. He loves Angel more than his own self. This is all going to end in tears, because he will not going to tolerate his life being invaded by a love sick women. Please, I want to help you out here, because I don't want to see another women shed some tears over a broken heart," 625 said soothingly.

"Thanks a lot for the life lesson. Really appreciate that," Sandy said in sarcasm.

"Please…Don't do this…" 625 sadly said, going in a dead stop.

He shed a few tears and walked in an opposite direction of Sandy, feeling really hurt inside.

Sandy stopped when her sensitive ears heard 625's nose sniffle up. She sighed and fallowed her male counterpart.

"Okay, so I'm determined…Very determined indeed. Since I've been hearing this story so many times, I'm going to try to try one more time at making Stitch mine. If I lose, I'll look for someone else. I promise I'll put you on top of my list okay?" Sandy tried cheering him up, still feeling that she was going to be with Stitch.

"Do you actually mean it, because I've heard this story dozens of times and it gets old really fast," 625 lifted his head up to her, wiping away some tears.

Sandy sighed, "I promise. If I say I'm going to do something, I'm going to do something regardless of what people say (can't lie about that can I?)" Sandy assured.

"I can already tell that. What's your plan then? I'm sure it won't work out any way," 625 wondered, walking with her around a corner.

"I'm going to force him to breed with me. He said he wouldn't leave a woman that he impregnated so I'm going to do my last desperate attempt at making Stitch mine," Sandy said triumphantly.

625 gasped, "Are YOU asking for a death wish because that's going to get you a one way ticket to the hospital. Don't do this. You're going to get hurt. I'm begging you, don't do this," 625 pleaded to her.

"I'm not afraid of Stitch. I can take care of myself," Sandy growled.

"You don't understand what you're getting yourself into. I'm more than willing to accept your love and I mean every word I'm saying. You're beautiful and your fur is so eye catching, I can't help but look at you with' aww'. I don't want you getting hurt," 625 said sympathetically, feeling like he was ready to blush.

"Thanks for the compliments but I'm going my way or the highway," Sandy growled, disappearing after a flash of light with a 'warping' noise following the light.

625 shed a few tears and walked away, feeling broken hearted inside.

(Back at the Pelekai and Petals household)

"You and Stitch are going to be parents next week? Congratulations, Angel. I'm sorry for calling you a blimp. My friend Sandy lied to me and I thought a 'blimp' was a good thing, so I apologize," Carmon apologized to Angel, both sitting on the middle of the bed, facing each other.

"It's alright. I want to apologize to you too. Ever since my third week of pregnancy, my mood, tastes, emotions, and everything else has been unstable. I shouldn't have treated you like that and I forgive you all the way. I just felt my relationship with Stitch was violated, but I know he wouldn't betray me, and I'm glad you gave up on Stitch. I'm not mad at you and I understand how you feel towards him. I hope you and Chopsuey bugee bu up together. I would love to have our children to have more friends to play with," Angel forgave her, still smiling happily.

Carmon blushed, "Thanks for the encouragement. I never thought about kids until very recently when I found about you. How does it feel to have little experiment babies inside you?" Carmon wondered, trying to fill her curiosity.

"It's an odd experience, but a joyable one too. I feel them move around and kick from time to time. I just love them all and I can't wait to spread my love for them. Though, I'm not going to enjoy the whole birthing part, because well…I just don't even want to think about it because it's going to hurt like Hell. Hopefully it'll go quick," Angel smiled, rubbing her belly.

"I don't want to intrude or anything, could I put a paw on your belly or an ear?" Carmon asked, feeling really curious, but embarrassed too.

"Don't mind at all," Angel said cheerfully, giving her a happy smile.

Carmon put her left ear and paws on Angel's belly (having all her fruit fall off during the process), "I can hear them move inside and it feels strange to feel the little kicks against your womb. I want some of my own," Carmon purred.

Angel giggled, "Well, as I said before, my babies would love to have playmates. I can already picture them playing already," Angel hugged Carmon's head against her belly, squeezing her while she was seeing stars.

"Angel, you're crushing me," Carmon said, her voice muffled.

Angel snapped out of her star dazed and let Carmon free, "Sorry, I tend to do that too often. I'm just so happy and having my children happy will make me happy too. Stitch thinks he isn't going to be a good father, but I believe in him all the way. I've had the same thought cross my mind from time to time, but we both believe we can do this. I just can't wait," Angel went back to seeing stars, clasping her paws together.

"You both have my support," Carmon smiled cheerfully, picking up the fruit and putting it back on her head.

"Thank you very much. The encouragement really helps, I'm not just saying that because we're friends now, but your words help my self-esteem."

"You're welcome and I'm glad to have you as a friend, too. I just hope Sandy gives up on the pursuit of Stitch, like I did. I' may be broken hearted, but I'm still going to pursue Chopsuey now," Carmon said cheerfully, but lowered her ears.

Angel frowned, "Stitch probably thinks you're beautiful, just like he tells me, which is a bunch of hoo-ha to me. However, I just pretend to agree with him so it would make him feel better about himself, because he's really guilty for turning me into this. But, I think Chopsuey will love the way you look. You've got a nice figure, great personality, your fur looks shiny and slick. You're a natural, male grabbing experiment, and I mean it. Look at me…Do you think a male would like this?" Angel got on her feet, and turned to her side.

"Thanks for the compliment, but you don't have to put yourself down like that. You look great regardless. A pregnancy is a beautiful thing, even if your breasts start to grow larger and start to lactate, or your belly swells up to a large size, the bottom line is, you're carrying four beautiful lives inside your womb, and that should be most important. When they're out and ready for love, you'll look like a beautiful person again," Carmon said soothingly, making Angel tear up, sitting back down on the bed.

"Thank you so very much for those kind words. I feel so much better about myself and I'll never forget those words. Thank you very much," Angel hugged her, tearing over her shoulder.

"You're welcome, Angel," Carmon patted Angel's back.

Angel broke off from the hug and wiped some of her tears away, "I'm sorry, Coco. I didn't mean to be such a jerk and eat you again. I'm sure you hate me very much every since the start. I don't blame you for hating me for all this. Give me two kicks if you forgive me, if not, I understand," Angel put her paws on her stomach, feeling Coco's two kicks inside her body.

"Thanks, Coco. When I give birth, I should be back to normal and you'll never be inside my belly ever again. I promise you," Angel promised.

She got two more kicks from Coco and sighed to herself, "Stitch is going to be so upset with me. He hates it when I do this and I don't blame him for that. Now our love life is going to be a bit hindered by this set back. Stupid me," Angel shook her head in disgust.

"I've got a secret for you, Angel" Carmon said slyly.

"What's the secret?" Angel perked her ears up.

Carmon scooted over to her and began whispering in her ear.

"Oh my…He does? Are you kidding? No, he really does…Well…I'm surprised. Are you sure? He told you himself? Oh my gosh…I never knew," Angel smiled, scratching behind her head as Carmon backed away.

"I didn't know he felt that way. Lucky me, I guess," Angel sweated a little, finding out Coco's darkest secret.

"Well, I'm going to hunt around for Chopsuey. I'm glad to have talked to you and create a friendship between us. I bet this will make Stitch feel a little less tense around me. Don't know about Sandy though, she's stubborn as a Carlosh (it's like a reptilian bull with many heads and poisonous quills on it back)," Carmon hopped off the bed.

"I'm not too worried about it. I know Stitch will let her know and everything will be fine. I trust in Stitch with our relationship with my life," Angel said cheerfully, watching her look-alike leave the room, "Now if we could get rid of the Shadow Stitch problem," she sighed deeply, lying on her back and putting a blanket over her.

"She's so nice," Carmon smiled, leaving the house, "I'm glad to have made her into a friend for me, but…I feel sad for her. What must it be like to be in her shoes? I don't know how she can stand feeling so much movement in there and the painful kicks. But, I'm glad she has one more week to put up with, because she needs it desperately," she shook her head, walking down the stairs and down the dirt road.

She made it to the road and took a right, heading into town with a cheerful smile on her face. Her mind was racing, thoughts of things she's witness since her activation and thoughts before being dehydrated. She felt like more of a person instead of just a creation by a mad scientist, something that did bug her from time to time. Carmon felt loved, something she hadn't really felt before her activation. Her heart raced, something that she too never felt before. It was all new to her and the feeling of being over 'just a creation', had sunk in these past few days. She felt happy now that she discovered her new o'hana and friends, plus the fact that she could make children made her especially happily, but it never came to thought until the discovery of Angel. She too thanked Angel for giving her a little insight on what it was like, and it made her strive for children even if the consequences were great. Though, she only wished Sandy would just give up on Stitch. To her, it was nothing but a losing battle, a war that shouldn't even been started. Carmon knew it was an utter failure to persuade Stitch into becoming mates, but she was blinded by ambition that would eventually lead to a deep pit of pain in her heart.

Carmon thought about Sandy quite a bit, too. She knew Sandy was stubborn and full of pride in herself, but would she too give up on Stitch and look for another male? Would she go as far to cause harm onto Angel? These thoughts really hurt her inside. She had no idea what Sandy could be capable of doing if she got too desperate. Carmon tried not to think about it and just look for Chopsuey. She needed her mind to be worry free if she would encounter Chopsuey.

Shaking her head, Carmon started thinking happy thoughts as she finally made it into town. A few male experiments glanced at her as she walked on to the streets, looking at her as if she was some prize to win. Though, she didn't get very many good looks from the female pregnant experiments such as Thundra, Frozzana, Candy, and Maggy as they walked with they're mate to get groceries or something. Carmon tried to not to make eye contact with any of them, for she had no intentions on getting into a fight, especially the females that looked really intimidating.

It was a short walk to the beach and it was just as short when she found Richter's home, which still had the 'Surf Shack' sign on the front of the building, signaling that the owner hasn't called it quits yet. Still not giving up, Carmon preceded to the shop, hopping on the counter.

"Get out of here. Shoo, shoo!" the owner waved her off with a news paper.

Carmon growled and she was about to make him dance until he dropped, but she noticed a large experiment with indigo colored fur, so she stopped and hopped off.

"Richter! Is that you?!" Carmon called out, trying to grab his attention.

Richter got off of his lawn chair in the back of the shop and went over to the counter, looking down at Carmon with hearts on his eyes.

"I'm Richter. What's a gorgeous experiment coming over here?" Richter asked, keeping his head supported with his two paws.

Carmon blushed, "I'm looking for an Experiment named Chopsuey. Do you know where he lives?" 

"Oh him. Well, he comes around here at 8:00 p.m. at night. He drinks until he passes out, and I have to send someone to take him home, because I don't want this human to have to come here with a passed out experiment in front of his surfboard shop. I have no clue where the guy sleeps at night or where he lives. I never asked anyone and it never came to thought to ask. I'm sorry I couldn't be much of help, but come here around 8:00 tonight and you'll be able to meet him," Richter shrugged.

Carmon lowered her ears, "I don't know if I would want to be alone in this town at night. I've already encountered a perverted male experiment that tried to rape me yesterday. I really don't want to go through that again," she said with a tone of sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I really am. Which experiment was it?" Richter asked her with sympathy in his voice.

"Kixx. He never had the chance to do 'that' with me because of my friend Sandy, but Sandy and I are kinda going our separate ways. So I'm by myself at the moment," she explained.

"That stupid, Kixx. I've been hearing reports about that guy. Never had the chance to do anything with the female experiments because of the large quantities of experiments in this island. He's really losing his sense of control. He's giving us male experiments a bad image about us. I'm so sick of him. The next time I see Stitch or some other experiment with destructive abilities, I'm going to tell them. Right now I can't do much because I have this job and my 'Quake Shake' business, so I'm kinda stuck here until I get ingredients for my drinks. I'll give the message to the next experiment. I promise you that," Richter growled, giving her some assurance.

"Can't I just stay here? I could help you with whatever you need," Carmon pleaded.

"Hmm, is the fruit on your head real? If it is, maybe I can persuade the human that runs this place into having you stay here for today," Richter smiled.

"It's real. It's most definitely real," Carmon insured, taking a purple grape from her head and eating it.

"That's great. I'll try to get you in here. Hop onto the counter," Richter made a large smile.

"What's going on? I'm trying to run a business, not an animal shelter," the manager complained, seeing Carmon hop onto the counter.

Richer tried to get in front of her, playing a game of charades to communicate with him. It took several minutes to get the manager to understand, but what really impressed him was Carmon's edible fruit. It gave him some ideas for healthier drinks for his customers. He gladly accepted her into the shop with open arms.

"Okay, I don't want to have any messes around this shop. If you two decide to play, then do it in the back room because I don't want my customers to be scared off from you two rough housing. And no, I repeat, no 'funny stuff' at all. If you two want to do that, do it somewhere else away from my shop. Got it?" The manager warned the blushing Carmon and Richter.

(I don't remember the manager's name or surf shops name. It's been too long since I've seen a Lilo and Stitch episode. So, a names would help)

They both shook their heads and looked away from each other for a few minutes, blushing madly.

Several hours past in the shop. Carmon really enjoyed herself as people lined up for the new shakes Richter made using her fruit.

Where Carmon was enjoying herself, however, Sandy wasn't' having it very easily. Sandy met Stitch several times during different times of the day. Unfortunately for her, she was given the boot every time she tried to persuade Stitch into having him in her heart.

She sat on someone's orange tiled roof, staring at all the buildings and the people closing up some shops. Sandy shed a few tears onto her knees as she looked down at the sun setting.

Sandy's heart was hurt and the determination she had so strongly started to diminish with each passing hour.

"Stupid, Angel. She took the one I loved away from me. I bet she doesn't even care about Stitch and is just using him as some plaything. I could give him the love he truly deserves, instead of her treating him like some space-trash. She's nothing but a pink blob with a big mouth to me," Sandy snarled, releasing more tears onto her knees.

"HE'S GONG TO BE MINE!!" Sandy snarled loudly, having her voice echo into the town while slamming her fist into the roof.

The roof collapsed under her, spooking her into teleporting somewhere else, landing in a bush next to Pelekai and Petals house. Sandy turned invisible and walked around the house, looking for Stitch and Angel's opened window. She snuck around the back of the house, finding a window with blue curtain with pink dots all over it. Sandy climbed up the wall, peered through the window, seeing Angel asleep in her bed with a pink see-through nightgown, which probably was an attempt to hide the outline of Coco that failed miserably anyway (as explained in Trying to Live Dreams and Survive Nightmares, the empty-place grows, increasing hunger, and the belly-space shrinks, saving room for the offsprings when a female experiment gets pregnant).

Sandy climbed in, crawling down the wall, and onto the bed, sticking her tongue out at Angel before hopping off the bed, and crawling underneath the bed. For several hours, Sandy had to put up with Angel's screaming and the bed moving around. What disturbed her the most was hearing Angel's flesh ripping open and blood drip onto the floor. She crawled out from under the bed and climbed up, witnessing the horror of all those gashes and ripped flesh with blood spewing out of the wounds. What really scared her was the injuries were coming out of nowhere.

Sandy made herself visible again, and tried waking her up. She shook Angel's right shoulder (the room is dark, but dark enough to still be able to see through), but she wouldn't wake up. Suddenly the lights came on and there was Stitch at the doorway with his face full of rage and worry.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!?" Stitch bellowed, slamming the door behind him.

"I didn't do this. It was something else. I swear it wasn't me," Sandy pleaded.

Stitch started to tear up, "Get out of here. I don't ever want to see your face ever again. The reason why I called you Sandy is because you look exactly that fat, lazy, pathetic experiment 625. I should've let Gantu capture you and Carmon. You both are the most irritating female experiments, I've ever witnessed! That's all I'm going to say. Now leave or I'll break you in half," Stitch cried, pointing at the door.

Sandy was deeply hurt inside. Cut really deep into the heart. She cried and left the room, leaving the house with a trail of tears following her into the dark jungle.


	5. Surprises, Surprises

Chapter 5

New Lives Born

ElectricCircuslover: Okay, I'm quite happy with myself that I updated so quickly. Since I've been having trouble with my asthma and I got mad at two of my friends (nobody on the internet) I had some down time to work on this story. It was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to stop on page 22 only because I'm making my chapters too long and I'm pretty sure you guys need some air. Yeah, the reason why I'm doing so much writing is because instead of working on two character's lives, I have to work on three different lives. Stitch and Angel, Sandy, and Carmon. Soooo…I have to try and give them all equal time. However, this chapter isn't quite the case. I did more of Sandy than anyone else (at least in my opinion) however, something important happens in Carmon and the Pelekai and Petals household so I think that kinda balances that out.

By the way thanks Kitten630 for telling me the manager's name. It's been sooooo long since I've seen a Lilo and Stitch episode. Almost a year or two TT

I would also like to thank chickenlover for understanding too. I worry all the time (and my brain and skull as fused together so my interpretation is a bit off) I appreciate that alot.

I think this is a pretty decent chapter. Now, I won't be working on the next chapter for quite awhile because I owe a friend on Deviantart a story. So I want to concentrate on all my imagination and writing on that. He did me a drawing in return for a story, so I'm going to give him a story (in order for him to submit the drawing I have to submit him his story and I like it that way. I'm dedicated to fairness and patience, those one of my strong beliefs).

Do enjoy!

"I can't believe Sandy would go…" Stitch stopped talking as he noticed another slice in Angel's flesh, "That bastard! It wasn't Sandy at all! it's Shadow Stitch!" Stitch realized, trying to shake Angel up.

Her eyes opened up. She made an evil smile and grabbed Stitch's throat, **"We meet again, brother. We should really stop meeting like this because I have better things to do than posses your fat cow of a wife. You're really fortunate that I don't want to be in the body, very fortunate indeed. But, I can at least give you a message; yes a message for my pathetic brother. I can't kill your beloved witch because she's carrying four lives, that would break the rules and I would love to keep my powers for the next victim on my list. When your bitch gives birth, it's over. I'll kill her and I'll move onto Lilo and everyone else. I'll make you last on my list so everyone around you can just die. Wouldn't that be fun?"** Shadow Stitch squeezed harder, **"Until then, I'll be waiting anxiously,"** he chuckled and the grip weakened considerably.

Angel fell on her side, crying from all the damage to her body.

"I can't keep doing this," Spring came out of nowhere, putting her ghostly paws on no particular wound and surrounding it in a blue light, making Angel scream in pain in the midst of this.

"Is everything alright?" Lilo wondered, poking her head in the doorway.

"Things will be alright, Lilo, but we need some towels to clean this mess," Spring assured.

"Will, do," she ran off.

_"Will she be okay?"_ Stitch asked, not keeping is eye off Angel's cringing face.

"She'll be okay. Angel will be very weak due to the loss of so much blood, but everything will be 'A' okay. I checked on your kids too and they're going to do just fine," Spring noted, putting her hands on the outline of Coco's face.

"Hey, that's really cold!" Coco complained, shifting his body around.

"Well, I'm sorry. Some things are more important than your discomfort at this moment," Spring growled, making a rip on Angel's stomach go away.

"I totally didn't pay attention to him. Angel…Why? You know how much I distaste this. Why do you insist on eating the poor guy, I mean, he's got a life of his own too? And I would very much appreciate it if we didn't have an audience for your 'pain' problem," Stitch said soothingly, grabbing his mate's paw and stroked it.

Angel began to tear up, **"I'm sorry to you both. I didn't mean to do it, it kinda just happened that way. When I see or smell chocolate, I just feel extreme desire to eat it."**

"But, Angel, he's not the real thing. Coco only smells like chocolate because of his genetic make-up, it's not the real thing."

"Actually, Stitch, my fur IS made out of chocolate. It's the real deal, but you don't see me eating it," Coco noted.

_"Hey, lunch, I'm trying to help you out here. Don't go and fill her head with more reasons to put you in there,"_ Stitch said sternly.

"Um, sorry. Um , yeah, I taste bad, no good, fake chocolate, I make people fat," Coco went along with Stitch, who just shook his head with disbelief.

"_How long has he been in there?"_ Stitch complained.

**"Since this afternoon, I pretty sure his fur and pajamas pants have been digested and turned to milk by now," **Angel sat up, getting some help from Stitch.

_"Poor guy even lost his pants. Well, this is getting ridiculous Angel. You know how mad this makes me?" _

**"The kind of mad that makes you want to hit me?" **Angel began to tear up even more.

_"Now, you know better. It just frustrates me very much. I really don't want to be the guy known to have an out of control bugee bu. I'm pretty sure our kids don't want to have a 'Coco Munchie' for a mother, right?"_ Stitch hugged her.

(Coco rolls his eyes at the 'Coco Munchie' part)

**"I don't want them paying for my chocolate crave. I promised Coco earlier, I would stop and I'm going to make you the same promise. I'll never do it again," **Angel promised, rubbing her cheeks against Stitch's.

"So far all the wounds are gone. I feel so weak for doing this. You are so lucky to have a person like me. You don't realize how lucky you are," Spring fell on her back, feeling tired and weak.

**"And I'll always be thankful for your help, Spring. I wouldn't be here without you," **Angel thanked her, breaking from her hug with Stitch.

"I have those towels. Sorry it took long, had a hard time getting them," Lilo cam running in with a small stack.

"Thanks very much, Lilo, it's very much appreciated, "Angel thanked, beginning to get some of the blue blood off her.

Angel sighed, "This isn't going to work as well as intended to be, I'm going to take a bath. The sheets, blankets, and my pillow will have to go in the washing machine to get cleaned too. This leaves us with nothing but your pillow, Stitch," Angel complained.

"I could share a blanket for tonight," Lilo offered.

"We would enjoy that. Now, would like to have my spare nightgown and take a nice bubble bath," Angel smiled, trying to get off of the bed with the assistance of Stitch.

"Here Angel, I'll help you," Stitch quickly went to the dresser next to the door, opened the bottom drawer, grabbing what she wanted.

"It's okay Stitch. I can do it," She said softly, being picked up and carried off by her mate.

_"Anything to help my, Angel,"_ Stitch happily said, leaving the room with her.

"Is it just me, or did I see the shape of Coco on Angel's stomach?" Lilo wondered.

"Unfortunately for Coco, yep, he's in there," Spring sighed.

"Poor guy," Lilo shook her head.

(In the jungle)

Sandy kept crying, all the love she had towards Stitch finally deteriorated into nothing. Her dreams, crushed to a pulp and the words Stitch said really hurt inside. What was even worse is he thought he inflicted harm onto Angel. Sandy knew she hated Angel, but seeing her get mauled like that made her sick inside, too much guilt weighing down on her conscious. She cried and cried so more, hoping someone would make her feel better.

"Who am I trying to persuade? I'm alone now. My future went down the tubes along with my hopes and dreams. I guess I'm a failure at love too. I have no home, no food, I've lost the respect of the ones that loved me, I'm doomed. D-O-O-M-E-D! It's all over for me. Bye, bye future. I should just hang myself with what little dignity I have left," Sandy cried into her paws.

She heard a twig snap and was wrapped up in a net. Sandy didn't bother to struggle as she was put in the capsule. She didn't feel the need to even try any more.

"Ha-ha! I finally got you. You're going to fetch me a pretty paycheck," Gantu said triumphantly.

"Go ahead. I don't care, my life's over anyway," Sandy sadly said, keeping her head lowered.

"Hmm, no nasty comments? No trouble or shaking fists of rage? This must be my lucky day!" Gantu said joyfully, putting her capsule on his back.

He ran off before his nemesis found him, continuing down the dark jungle, nearly tripping and falling on some logs in the process. Gantu finally made it to his ship.

"I finally caught a useful experiment for Dr. Hamsterviel. Maybe I'll get a bonus for this one being extra useful," Gantu told 625, who just sat on a chair looking watching the television.

"And I suppose this one makes the toilet back up or maybe it spreads mold on food," six-two-five laughed, turning his chair to Gantu.

His smile quickly turned into a deeply worried look as he the experiment in the capsule look so glum, while Gantu put her on the teleporter.

"Ha, you wish. This one can teleport, lift one thousand times its own weight, turn in invisible, and fire twenty different types of weaponry from its paws. I'm glad to have caught it again," Gantu laughed, ready to press the button.

"NOOOO!" six-two-five bellowed, actually getting off of the chair and ran over to Sandy, pushing her capsule out of the way.

"What was that for! This experiment is money, funds we are lacking at the moment! I'm going to send that Experiment whether you like it or not six-two-five," Gantu growled.

"No you ain't chief. I've got nobody to love me but you. This experiment means a lot to me and I'm not going to let you just send her away from me. Have you ever stopped to think that I have feelings too. I'm in love and there is nothing you can say or do to make me change my feelings towards her," six-two-five teared up, unleashing his feelings for the first time.

Sandy was taken aback from what she heard. She began to feel that maybe it wasn't all over. Maybe a new beginning, a new future, a new heart to have with hers. Though, she still felt bad what Stitch had told her, but what this yellow Experiment said made her change her outlook. Maybe this Experiment is what she was after, not Stitch. It didn't matter, because she felt happy again. Sandy teleported next to six-two-five and gave him a hug along with a deep kiss, which was returned the yellow sandwich maker.

"So much for this paycheck," Gantu stormed to his room, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was mean and inconsiderate, but I learned the error of my ways and I'm glad to have you love me," Sandy apologized, giving him another kiss with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Well…I'm glad to have met you. I couldn't deny it any longer. I'm in love with you and I hope you feel the same way towards me," his eyes met hers.

"I do and I'm willing to stay with you all the way to the end. By the way, I never got your name," Sandy wondered.

"I'm Experiment six-two-five. I've got all the powers of Stitch, but I don't like to use them. I spend all my time making sandwiches. My personal favorite would be a Rueben sandwich, only because I love the classics, well, when it comes to sandwiches that is. I suppose you're Experiment six-two-two that was mentioned earlier on the Experiment Indicator? " six-two-five pointed at the machine that once housed all the experiment pods at one time. (I still don't know what the darn thing is called, but this seems to be the closest thing to a name I can get)

"That stupid machine is still around? I thought it would break after I threw a brick at it. I warned Jumba that I wasn't going into that thing, but that fat oaf snuck a sleeping pill in my breakfast. Cheap trick in my opinion. Anyways, yes I'm Experiment six-two-two but I was named Sandy by Stitch, who told me the real reason he named me that way was because I remind him of you. But you know what? I don't care, because I'm glad to have found a person that appreciates me and besides, seeing you is like seeing a reflection of myself, only altered in many ways, and I can deal with that. And since you don't have a name for yourself, I'm naming you Rueben, because this reminds me of a classic love scene from a movie, and besides, you said that Rueben was a classic and you're a class 'A' classic. I suppose Sandwich would be a last name you would want too," Sandy chuckled.

"Thanks Sandy, that means a lot to me. But why have a last name? I mean, it's not like we're going to have anything special happen, so why need it?" Rueben shrugged.

"Well, I'm thinking ahead," Sandy blushed, clasping her paws together.

"Oh my…" he blushed.

Sandy chuckled, "Yep, I would like to have kids and I'm sure the school system would like it if they had full names, along with the parents. Don't worry, Rueben Sandwich, we can plan much later," Sandy said with a sly smile.

"How about tonight, Sandy Sandwich?" Rueben chuckled, talking in a sly voice.

"How about we get to know each other first. Don't want to just jump into the climax of the story without reading the beginning, right?" Sandy smiled.

"I guess you're right, Mrs. Sandwich," Rueben hugged her, embracing another kiss.

(At the Surf Shack)

Carmen was really enjoying herself. The only jobs she really had was putting a particular fruit into the blender and mix it with the tiny ice fragments in the large cup, after it was all mixed and shook up by Richter, which she delivered them to a particular table outside to Richter's paying experiment customers.

Even though it was late out, she didn't see Chopsuey anywhere in the crowd of cousins. Though, she did meet quite a few cute experiments, but majority of them were accompanied by their pregnant bugee bu's. Even though she got nasty looks from them earlier today, Carmen got a lot of smiles from them now, accepting her as a friend and not a male stealing woman.

_"Can I take a five minute break?"_ Carmen asked the busy Richter.

"Sure. Thanks to you, everything is running smoothly. Go ahead, you've earned it," Richter smiled, nodding his head 'yes.'

She left the fruit drink pub and found an empty table around the back, setting all four of her elbows on the table and looked up at the stars that hovered around the full moon.

_"Well, maybe he won't come tonight because he's busy with something important? Or maybe he doesn't feel like coming up here tonight?"_ She sighed, looking up at the big moon.

She waited and waited, giving up on waiting after waiting quite awhile. Carmen hopped off of the chair, but her upper right paw was seized by a very large paw.

_"Hello, baby. Remember me? The one who was beaten by your friend? Well, I forgive you,"_ Kixx said slyly, groping her rear.

_"Don't touch me!"_ She slapped his face.

He growled and slapped her back, making her cry. Immediately after he did that, someone rammed him into the table, beating Kixx's face in with his four green thin arms.

"So you like to hit women, huh? Don't like being hit, huh, Kixx?" A green skinny version of Stitch with a yellow Mohawk, snarled while punching his face in.

_"I-I-I didn't mean too,"_ Kixx struggled, spitting up yellow blood.

"Lie to me again, and I'll rip your balls off and put them in a fast food sack. I didn't soften up like, Stitch, so I WILL do it! Do I make myself clear or do I have to feed you another one of my fists" The experiment snarled again, giving him another punch to the face.

_"Um-"_ Kixx began to talk, but was cut off when the experiment stomped on his groin.

"'Um' ain't good enough. Continue this path I'll make sure you'll never have to worry about YOUR sex drive. I'll make sure that the only thing you'll have left is a wooden stick to replace it. So cut the crap and give me a better answer than 'um' because I have a very nasty temperament on my shoulders," he snarled deeper.

_"Okay Chopsuey. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again as long as I live. I give, I surrender, I apologize for everything!"_ Kixx cried out.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her!" Chopsuey grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head and forced to him to face a teary Carmon.

_"I'm sorry, baby-"_ Kixx tried to apologize, but was jabbed in the back with another fist.

"Say it in more civilized way," Chopsuey growled.

"_Ma'am I'm sorry I hit you. I was nasty, rude, and above all, I was a senseless male trying to prove his dominance over the opposite sex. I will never treat you like that again,"_ Kixx apologized and was thrown to the ground.

"Good job, Kixx. Now, if I so much catch you with another female Experiment against her will or hear another report, I'll burn down your home with you in it. Capiche? " Chopsuey warned, getting a dirty look from Kixx.

"Do you want me to gauge out those eyes because that CAN be arranged?" Chopsuey growled, walking up the muscular purple Experiment, who just backed away in fear.

_"No, Chops. I just have something in my eyes that's all,"_ Kixx smiled nervously.

"BEAT IT!" Chopsuey commanded, which made the purple experiment run in fear.

_"Thank you so very much!"_ Carmon grabbed Chopsuey in a hug and cried into his chest.

Chopsuey sighed, "It's not a problem, ma'am. He was watching you for awhile from the window on the left side of the fruit bars So, I figured he was up to no good," he returned the hug, patting her back.

It didn't take long until everyone in the shop began coming out of the shop to see what was all the commotion outside, only to see Carmon crying into Chopsuey's chest, both hugging each other.

"Nothing to see, people. I've got it under control," Chopsuey assured to the large crowed with worried eyes and silently gossiping voices in the midst of the crowd of Experiments.

They all walked off quietly, gossiping and whispering to one another as they all but, Richter, left.

"What went on out here?" Richter inquired, seeing yellow blood on the sand and table.

"Kixx decided to play macho and smack this woman across the face. So I beat him up and made him apologize to her for his actions. That's all," Chopsuey explained, keeping an angry face.

"I'm sorry, Carmon. I don't really know what to really say, but I apologize for not being there for you," Richter apologized.

_"It wasn't your fault. It was unexpected, but I'm glad to have the man of my dreams have his arms around me,"_ Carmon looked up at Chopsuey, who made a nervous smile on his blushing face.

"Well…I'll just leave you two alone then," Richter smiled and started going back to his business.

"Hey! Don't leave me out here with her!" Chopsuey yelled, shaking one of his fists, who didn't get a reply, "Look, I'm very happy that you're happy and like me and such, but I'm not looking for a mate. So you're going to have to look for another man, because I'm not ready for love," Chopsuey told her sternly.

_"Everyone is ready for love. You just need to believe in yourself, like I believe in you. I've been waiting to meet you all day. I've heard stories about you,"_ Carmen broke off from the hug, wiping her tears away.

"So I got jealous and the girl I wanted to be with rejected me. So what? Having you in my life would be wasting your time because I have no real home, no money, and nobody even cares about me. I'm a flytrap, better run before you get trapped by my failure," Chopsuey lowered his ears and walked away from Carmon.

Carmon growled, grabbed him by the paw and pulled him into a hug_, "Look, I understand you're heartbroken, I am too, but I'm more than willing to accept your love if you are willing to accept mine. I don't have much to offer, because I really don't have a home for myself too. A little money from helping Richter, but that's all. If we work together maybe we can build ourselves a home and a brand new life. You need all the love and hope you can get from what I've heard,"_ she said soothingly.

"No. I'm not interested. I'm a waste of time to anyone including someone who is beautiful as you. Just give up on me," Chopsuey broke from the hug and began walking away.

Carmen started crying, watching him walk away from her, _"I had hopes for you and now they're ruined. All I want is somebody to love, can't I have just that?"_ She cried into her paws.

Chopsuey stopped and turned around, seeing Carmon bawling into her paws.

He sighed and walked back to her, "Come on don't be like this. There are other guys out there that are more than capable of your love. I WOULD say 'yes' to having you be my girl, but I don't feel like I'm good enough to take care of anyone," Chopsuey calmly told her, ready to wrap her in a hug but couldn't muster up the guts to do so.

_"You are the only one I want in my life. I tried Stitch, but he already has a bugee bu. So, the only one left to fill the hole in my heart is you. Please, give me a try, Chopsuey. I promise to love you and treat you with the respect you deserve. We can help each other make a better life than what we have been given. We could create ourselves a home for us, get a job so we can put food on the table, and have the life most of us are unable to get. Think about it, have you ever wondered what it would like to have a normal life? Have kids, a car, and maybe a family pet. I think about it all the time now,"_ Carmen told him with tears streaming out, pouring all her heart into the words she told him.

Chopsuey stood there silently, thinking really hard and taking her words into consideration.

"Well…I guess I can give love one more try, bugee bu," he smiled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

She tackled him to the ground and kissed all over his face_, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I'll love you to the day I die,"_ she thanked him blissfully, still kissing all over his face.

"You're going to put me in an early grave if you don't give me some air to breath," Chopsuey blushed.

_"Oh my. I'm sorry. You don't know how happy I am,"_ she got off him, helping him up too.

"Well, next time love me like that in a more private place. You don't know how much our cousins gossip on this island. I really don't want to be known as the guy who got tackled and kissed to death by a female Experiment. I have a reputation and I would like to keep it in tacked," he smiled.

_"I guess you're right. Hey, let's go in and get a few drinks. I'm the one supplying the fruit so you can get some free drinks from me,"_ Carmon offered, wiping her tears off.

"I would enjoy that," Chopsuey smiled.

She smiled too and took him inside for a few fruit beverages.

(3 hours later)

_"I feel so sick,"_ Carmen complained, looking like she could puke at any moment, _"I finally understand why Sandy doesn't like eating my fruit all the time. I'm going to hurl up my insides,"_ Carmen collapsed onto Chopsuey's arms.

"Well, I'm not feeling too hot myself. I hope we can find a place to sleep tonight," Chopsuey woozily said, ready to collapse himself.

"You two can sleep in the back room for tonight. I don't mind at all, just don't touch my orange ball. That's my pride and joy and I would appreciate it if it wasn't puked on either," Richter warned, shaking another fruit drink for a customer.

"Thanks, Richter. Did I ever tell you that you're a real pal?" Chopsuey smiled, looking like a complete drunk.

"About every darn night before you crash on my property," Richter grumbled to himself.

Chopsuey carried Carmon to the back room, nearly tripping over his own two feet in the process. He grabbed some blankets off of a chair in the corner, a large green pillow with the orange ball sitting on top of it, and set them both on the floor with his lower arms. He set her down and covered her up, lying next to her when things were finally situated.

"I love you, Chopsuey," she kissed him.

"I love you too, Carmon," he returned the kiss.

(Back at the Pelekai and Petals household)

"When are you going to make some baby proofing devices? I don't want MY stuff ruined by the hands of a little, little monster," Pleakley complained, sewing together some baby clothes for the big day.

"When Jumba gets around to finishing extra long basement. Experiment two-four-eight and six-thirteen live here too now. Don't know why big bellied experiment won't move in with loud horned experiment's home, would be smart, but no, Experiments want to live here. Bunch of edible bovine meat substance to Jumba," Jumba complained, updating his computer and fixing up his memory.

"Warning! Warning! Creation of B-X is in progress!" His computer started flashing red with the 'WARNING' label in the middle of the screen.

"Whaaa! More B-X's? Which Experiments?" Jumba said in surprise, pressing the computer's buttons as fast as possible.

"Oh my, it's Experiments six-two-one and one-two-three. They're in the process of making some B-Xs. This is fantastic beyond words. To Jumba's surprise, I don't see Experiment six-two-one being so…How we say, affectionate. Who would've thought I would live to see the day Experiment six-two-one, how they say on this planet, get jiggity with it with another experiment. I could make a tear with how Jumba boy is proud of my Experiments," he said happily, ready to make a tear himself.

"Great, more little monsters on this island. Just what this planet needs," Pleakley complained to himself, obviously not enjoying the news.

"Hash pash, you'll enjoy the new little tikeling Experiments. You could have date plays, make more gaudy apparel, and practice taking care of floral plant life in back yard," Jumba chuckled, turning to his one eyed friend.

"That's what you think. I see fighting, wining, my stuff breaking, clawing on priceless fabric, drooling, spitting, chewing, and fire, lot of fire. It'll be like a small riot in this house," Pleakley raised his arms in frustration.

"One eyed noodle, should lay off caffeinated beverages. Tiny brain can't handle logical thinking when consuming caffeine," Jumba laughed.

Pleakley just glared at him and went back to his sewing.

"What's the commotion?" Stitch walked in, a little wet from his bath with Angel.

"Experiments one-two-three and six-two-one are making B-Xs. Oh, and Pleakley's complaining about future with your off-springs," Jumba noted.

_"Yes, yes, yes, YES! One down, one more to go. This is so great to hear. This means that only Sandy will bug me and I can easily handle that. I'm so happy I could dance,"_ Stitch cried out in happiness, attempting to moon walk out of the room (which he's doing pretty poorly I must add) and ended up falling down the short set of stairs, "I'm okay!" He called out.

Jumba chuckled to himself, "I see Experiment six-two-six is enthralled by the news too. I imagine Experiment six-two-four would feel the same way, too. Just imagine how much fun homestead will be with Experiment off-springs," he smiled to himself, going back to typing and updating his experiment files.

Pleakley just shook his head in dismay.

Stitch casually walked down the hallway to his room, putting on a happy smile after the news he was just informed off. He walked into his room, closed the door, letting the darkness with the exception of the light emitting from the TV, fill the room.

Angel sat on the bed, eating sandwich bags with grape jelly sandwiches inside the bags for Coco to eat.

**"Okay, Coco, dinners coming your way. Just have to wait for awhile to receive it," **Angel insured, seeing a 'thumbs up' outline on her belly.

_"What are you watchin'?"_ Stitch asked, hopping on the bed and sat with his beloved Angel.

**"Some movie called, 'Independence Day.' I find it insulting in my opinion, but hey, I don't see anything else interesting to watch. We have over two hundred channels, and not one damn thing to watch," **Angel crossed her arms, wrapping her antennae around another sandwich bag with a sandwich inside it.

_"Don't worry, Angel, there's bound to be something better on TV. Can I have the remote?"_ Stitch asked, putting the small light blue covers on his legs.

**"I don't care. Anything's better than this movie," **Angel handed the TV remote to Stitch, eating another sandwich.

Stitch started flipping some channels, naming off some shows with each click. After several channels, Angel had him stop at on the food channel.

Stitch sighed as they explained everything from how to make the chocolate, to dipping various foods, and how to decorate fancy foods chocolate.

Angel began to drool as she watched the television.

**"Do you know what, Stitch?" **Angel faced her mate, who looked completely bored.

"What, Angel?" Stitch sighed.

**"You could sound a little bit more enthused," **Angel complained, crossing her arms.

_"What do you want me to know, buttercup,"_ Stitch smiled.

**"Thanks. Anyway, I was thinking of making chocolate chip cookies tomorrow. I've got the ingredients in the cupboards and those eggs could be used. How does that sound to you?" **

_"I don't know, Angel. You moving around in the kitchen makes me a little nervous. I don't want to sound rude or anything, but you've been quite clumsy these past few weeks. Kinda nerve wracking to me that's all." _

Angel lowered her ears, **"…Well, who said I had to be alone? I could have you or someone else help me."**

Stitch smiled, _"I would like to help. Lilo's taking Spring to Hula School again, so I'm free until she gets out from school. I would be more than happy to help." _

**"You're so sweet," **she smiled, kissing him.

He returned the kiss, giving her a hug in the process.

"Can I have a little ro-mmmmm" Coco was cut off when Angel fell on Stitch, still keeping the kiss.

"Angel, he's really struggling. This really feels awkward for me," Stitch struggled to say the words, feeling Coco move around on his stomach.

Angel growled and showed her teeth.

_"I didn't say anything,"_ Stitch said nervously, sounding panicky.

(A few hours later)

Angel was asleep with a big smile on her face. Unfortunately for Stitch, he didn't have that same smile.

"You had to go on and give her that hug in the midst of that kiss. Now I have sandwich all over me. I hope you're pleased with yourself," Coco complained.

Stitch sighed, _"I'm sorry. It just happened. Sorry for the experience again. I had no intentions on going down that route,"_ he apologized.

"Well, 'sorry' ain't going to give me a dinner. It's hers now. I'm hungry man, you gotta get her to eat something because I sure am not going to eat this mess," Coco complained, still able to see some of his outline on the light blue blanket.

_"I'm afraid if I wake her up it might happen again. I don't know, Angel's unpredictable. I guess-_"

"No I'll eat what I can. I don't want THAT again. Just keep her asleep and please roll her over on her side or something when she's lying on top of me. It's bad enough I don't have enough room and I get kicked by your kids in the midst of my problem. I would deeply appreciate that," Coco interrupted.

_"Sure thing, pal. Now, Angel's really winded me so I'm going to bed,"_ Stitch turned off the TV letting the darkness control the whole room.

He covered himself up and laid his head down on his pillow he shared with Angel, and faced the opened closet. Angel grabbed him in a hugged and pulled him close, drooling on the back of head.

"Hey Stitch. Whatever happened to the little thing we call 'room'? I'm seriously lacking it," Coco complained.

_"She's got_ _me in a hug. Hey, it could get worse. I couldn't count how many times she's slept on top of me or on my back in a hug form," _Stitch complained back.

"Don't remind me. Well, I guess this means bed time for me too. By the way, those sandwiches were good, even the ones that were smeared against my face," Coco said sarcastically while yawning.

Stitch sighed and closed his eyes.

(Morning time at the Surf Shack)

"Oh my head. What happened last night?" Chopsuey woke up, having a killer headache.

Carmen had a paw on his chest and her face on his cheek, smiling really big.

"You and Carmen tied the knot last night. I even had to close up shop early because of the noise you two made," Richter chuckled, sitting on the chair with his orange ball on his lap.

Chopsuey's eyes went big and he sat up, laying Carmon's head on the pillow while do so.

"No…We couldn't of…It was only the first night. We were too sick to do 'that.' Please tell me we were dreaming really loudly. Or both of us were complaining on how our stomachs hurt in our sleep. Please tell me a different story," Chopsuey pleaded.

"I'm sorry to say it, but you two made-love in this backroom. You should be happy, Chopsuey. You're going to be a father now, going to have that life you always talked about in the past," Richter smiled at the panicking green, skinny look-alike of Stitch.

"That was when I was in love with Angel and got my heart broken instead. Don't get me wrong, I love Carmen too. I think she's a great person, but…How in the hell am I going to take care of her and kids when I can't even take care of myself. I don't even have a functioning home or money. I just ruined both of our lives," he started crying into his paws.

Richter growled, set his ball on the chair, hopped off, and began smacking him repeatedly, "Stop sounding like a fool. You have to man-up. The o'hana is more than willing to help you out. Stop treating yourself like some ordinary space-garbage and grab a hold of reality," Richter put his hands on his shoulders and turned him around to face Carmen, who still kept her smile in her sleep, "What do you see in her?"

"I see love, commitment, and a desire for a future," Chopsuey sighed.

"Good. She picked you over everyone else because she sees something in you. You know how much she talked about you yesterday? Just to say it lightly, most of the day. She felt you needed some love and somebody to help you out anyway possible. I agree with her, you do need somebody to help you out, because your attitude about yourself stinks to high heaven. Now, I'm thinking about expanding my business, make my own shop for days and nights. I'm willing to pay one of you for your services to the business. Since you're expecting kids now, I can't have both of you because somebody has to stay and look after the kids, whether you or Carmon. But, I'm more than willing to pay regardless. But you've got to help yourselves before I'm willing to go and do that," Richter offered, turning Chopsuey back to Richter's face.

Chopsuey paused for a few minutes, wiping his tears away and sniffled, "You know what? You right, Richter. I've been unfair to myself, and I'm starting to do the same to Carmen. I'll…I'll ask around for help, even Jumba, too. I mean, the o'hana built Angel her 'Heavenly Sweets' shop then maybe they can help us build a home. Heck, I'll contribute to the construction, too," he smiled.

Richter made a big smile and playfully hit his upper right arm, "That's the spirit. That's what I want to hear from you. I'm going to take the day off from Mr. Wong so I can ask around for some help. I don't mind doing this for you because you two need all the help you can get, but think about my offer. Have you two talk about it. I would be overjoyed to have either one of you help me. I mean, you could be my bouncer or Carmen could supply the fruit. Or maybe, when you guys get your home, you could bring her fruit over for mixing. I don't mind at all. I would love to know the answer."

Chopsuey smiled, "We'll talk about it. I'm sure both of us would be happy to work for you. By the way, thanks, Richter. I feel I owe you something for helping me feel better," he shook Richter's paw.

"Seeing her happy and having you feel much better about yourself is more rewarding than money itself. Well…I'm going to scat, now. Got a project to work on, " Richter smiled, breaking the handshake.

"I'm going to have to start, too. This means I've got to wake her up, too," Chopsuey grinned.

Richter chuckled, "Well good luck," he said, giving him a big man hug before walking away.

'How am I going to tell her what we did last night? "Hello, Carmen. Did you know that I basically knocked you up?" I don't know if she's going to kill me or kiss me to death. Either way, we've got to get things situated fast. Who knows how long it'll take before she shows the symptoms or when she gives birth. I don't know anything about this stuff. Why am I thinking this? I'm supposed to wake her up, not play twenty questions in my head,' Chopsuey shook his head.

"Wake up, Carmen. Come on, wake up," he shook her.

She yawned and stretched out, _"Good morning, Chopsuey. How come we're up so early?"_

"I decided to look for a place to call home early. I just talk to Richter, and well, we're going to have help from the o'hana," Chopsuey helped her up and began folding the covers, tossing them at a corner.

_"That's wonderful to hear. I'm ready to start when you are,"_ she yawned again.

"Let's get going, then," he smiled, taking her hand in his.

(Gantu's Ship)

"Sandy, I want to have a sandwich for breakfast. I thought we worked this out last night in bed?" Rueben complained, picking at his scrambled eggs like a child.

"Sandwiches may be great to eat, but eating them all the time is a waste of money. I've made you those scrambled eggs, I suggest you eat them," Sandy growled, sitting on the same chair Rueben sat on while eating her plate of scrambled eggs.

"Can't I at least stick my eggs between two pieces of bread? I'm not used to eating things plain."

Sandy sighed, "For a man, you complain just as much as a woman, and that's sad, even for me," Sandy grumbled.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Rueben wondered.

"Go ahead. But, I would love to see you try and stick two pieces of bread on lasagna tonight."

Rueben groaned, not totally happy with the idea as he grabbed his loaf of bread off of the counter.

"Don't give me your lip. You said before we went to bed, 'that I would sacrifice anything to make you feel right at home,' we'll I'm trying to save money because this is my new home. It's not like you're sacrificing your soul to me. It's only bread for crying out loud."

"A sandwich is like my soul. It's soft, warm, and it's willing to be-"

"Burnt to a crisp," Sandy told him angrily, having a fire ball on the tip of her nails.

"Okay, I'll be quiet and eat my scrambled sandwich," Rueben said in fear, putting his scrambled eggs between the two slices of bread and began eating it.

"Thank you very much," she made a cheerful smiled and kissed his cheek.

'What the heck?' Rueben thought, blushing as he ate his 'sandwich.'

"So, what's the agenda?" he asked her, eating his breakfast.

"Well, I was thinking on doing some exercising so I can keep myself in shape, walk around town so I can get to know some people and try to make more friends. I could also look around for my friend, Carmon and tell her the news. I wonder what she's doing right now. Probably trying to get Stitch. Well…no. She said she would give up on him and said she was after some other guy now. I never caught the name, but I hope she's safe anyway," Sandy ate the last of her eggs.

"I'm sure she's doing fine. Maybe she found her soul-mate by now or maybe another friend," Rueben rubbed her back.

"Thanks, Rueben. That means a lot to me. I'll tell you what. Do you like garlic bread?" Sandy hugged him.

"I do but I don't eat them often."

"Well, I'll make some garlic bread to go along with the lasagna for everyone. How about that?" Sandy smiled, breaking the hug.

Rueben smiled, "I would enjoy that, Sandy."

"Arranged. Now, are you done with your breakfast, or do you have to waste more bread on my scrambled eggs?" Sandy smirked.

"I'm done. I can't eat anymore," he pushed his plate over to Sandy.

"Well, there's only a little bit left. I'll eat it for you and then do the dishes. Could you do me a favor exercise with me? I would love to have an exercise partner," Sandy took his plate and ate the small bit of scrambled egg.

"Um…I guess that wouldn't hurt," Rueben shrugged.

"You're so sweet," she gave him a quick kiss and stacked the plates.

She took them to the sink, putting on an apron before cleaning the dishes.

Rueben just stared at her as she washed to dishes, staring at all her features that she had to offer to him. He made a dopey smile as he stared at her rear, seeing it sway back and forth as Sandy put the dishes she washed and dried into the dish strainer. He quickly looked away with a blushing face at the empty doorway, hoping that Sandy didn't notice.

She smiled and pretended not to notice. It wasn't hard to figure out that he was ogling her, and having him blushing the way he was made it even more obvious to her.

Sandy finished shortly, putting the apron on the counter and hopping off.

"Okay, I'm ready for some exercising," Sandy walked past Rueben and walked through the doorway.

Rueben fallowed her into next room.

"Perfect, now we need some music," she began to stretch her body.

"Let's see…I know Gantu keeps techno music in the computer database," Rueben walked past her, hopping on the red chair and started pressing a few buttons.

After pressing a few buttons, music started streaming from the oval monitor, having a randomization of background effects on the monitor like a media player.

"This sounds good. Great for the atmosphere," Sandy smiled, bending her back backwards to the point where she could put her paws on the floor, lifted her lower body up, and supported her who body with just her right arm, using her strength to push her up and down like a push up.

"Oh my, how am I going to do that?" Rueben complained, getting off of the chair, and walked in front of her.

"You don't have to do what I'm doing. Try doing a push-up or a sit-up," she offered, pausing a few seconds and then pushed herself back up.

He fumbled with his hands, looking at her nervously, "You promise you won't laugh at me?" Rueben asked, sounding really nervous.

"I promise I won't laugh," Sandy assured, giving him a loving smile.

"Okay. I'll try doing some push-ups then," he sweated a little, getting down on the ground and attempting to do a push-up.

He struggled to lower his body and struggled to get his body up, falling flat on his face in the end.

"Well…That was a good first try. Try again. I know you can do it," she encouraged, pushing her body up.

"Okay, Sandy. I'll try again," he got back to trying again.

He set his body up again and began lowering his body down. He struggled to keep up and was able to push his body up with a lot of effort, completing the push-up.

"Congratulations. Now, I'm willing to make you a deal," Sandy offered, keeping her body still as she let all her weight come down on her right arm.

"I'm all ears," he panted, keeping his body up.

"I'm figuring that you really want to have a little 'freedom' with me right? A little 'curiosity' about me filling your mind," she said slyly, forcing her body up in the air for a few seconds and landing on her left arm.

Rueben blushed and fell down again, "Um…Do I have to say anything? It's embarrassing for me…I don't really know how to reply, because I'm not used to a question like that."

"Okay. I was just trying to give you something to look forward to. A reward for putting an effort on doing something with me, even when you're not in shape to do it," Sandy kept her smile.

"…I…I…I didn't say 'no.' I would be more than overjoyed…just don't know how to say it…very shy and I admit it. I'm shy, right to the point," Rueben blushed deeper, trying to keep his eyes on Sandy's face only and nowhere higher (remember she's upside down).

"There's nothing to be shy about at all. I'm more than willing to satisfy your curiosity, because I can easily tell you're looking at me in that 'desired' way. You can't hide or deny it. Even as you stare at me now, you're trying not to look. I can tell by the shifting of your eyes," she giggled, letting her weight weigh down on her left arm.

He groaned, "Okay, I'm guilty as charged…What's the deal?"

"Well…Every push-up or sit-up you do, I'll give you ten minutes of 'play time.' This doesn't mean you're going to go all the way with me because we haven't gotten that far in our relationship just yet. I just want you to get some relief, because you look like you could crack at any moment or something," she offered, giggling girlishly.

Rueben blushed even deeper, "It's a deal!" he exclaimed blissfully, positioning his body immediately for another push-up.

He tried doing another push-up, struggling to lower his body and working even harder to raise his body up.

"Congrats. You earned yourself another ten minutes to the other ten you earned before," she congratulated, picking up speed on her handstand pushups

Rueben smiled at her and went for another one, trying even harder with each pushup he did.

Sandy bent her leg backwards, bending her back to the point where her feet were perfectly placed on the ground.

"I'm feeling good already," she took a deep breath and began doing some jumping jacks, "You're doing fantastic, Reuben," Sandy told him, seeing him push harder to get as much time with Sandy as he could.

"What's going on in here?" Gantu complained, walking into the room.

"We're doing some exercising," Sandy explained, still doing her jumping jacks

Gantu started laughing, "Oh, that's priceless. Six-two-five doing exercises?" he laughed harder.

"Shut up, big mouth!" Sandy snarled forming an ice ball on her finger tips of her right hand and threw it at Gantu.

He dodged the attack, having the ice ball freeze part of the wall.

" Hey! I was just having a laugh because six-two-five never does anything physical around here, but make sandwiches all day," Gantu growled.

"One: He's named Rueben Sandwich and I'm Sandy Sandwich. Too hard to figure it out? I'll beat it into your thick skull. Two: I asked him to exercise with me and he's doing fantastic, no matter what you say. So, keep your thoughts to yourself or I'll use your teeth as a necklace," Sandy walked up to the large alien, staring up at him with a hot glare from her eyes.

"Ha, are you trying to intimidate me, trog? You are no match against me," Gantu laughed.

Sandy grabbed his left foot and began bashing Gantu against the wall and floor, "You don't treat a woman with a diminutive size compared to you with no respect. Insult me again, you over grown Quaarz (it's a rancid fish with a puking problem on Planet Tarzock) and I'll teleport you into town without your clothes," she showered her teeth in front of his face while holding him by his shirt.

"No, Mrs. Sandwich. Disregard what I said about everything," Gantu shook his head.

"Thank you very much. Now, I'll be your friend if you want to be mine, but I will not help you with your job. Since it's your job and your only source of income, I won't interfere with it to my distaste of your occupation, but I will not help you no matter how many times you ask me. You treat Rueben and I with respect, we'll treat you with respect," Sandy offered, lowering his head.

(This sounds sloppy in my opinion.)

Gantu sighed, "Deal. I'm going to eat breakfast and watch some television. Do what you please," Gantu got onto his feet, looking bruised up pretty badly on most of his body.

He left to go into the kitchen and Sandy went back to her exercising.

"Whoa! You man-handled him. By the way, thanks for sticking up for me," Rueben thanked, getting a quick kiss from Sandy.

"Not a problem, bugee bu," she broke the kiss, "Now, let's get back to exercising," Sandy began doing some push-ups in front of her mate.

Rueben smiled and tried doing some more

(Pelekai and Petals household)

Angel sniffed her cooling stack of chocolate chip cookies on the plate at the table, dying to eat one as she sat at the table with Stitch.

Can I have one already? Normally you would eat something with chocolate in seconds, but yet, you're giving these cookies all the time in the world," Coco complained, crossing his arms.

Angel sighed, **"You complain just as much as six-two-five did after…Well, I won't talk about it. Give these cookies some time, they're too hot to eat. I'll make sure you'll get yours, don't worry,"** Angel assured.

Coco sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't means to complain so much. It's just all frustrating in here, that's all. I'll be quiet."

Angel lowered her ears, **"I understand you completely, Coco. You don't have to be quiet and restricted to just being a 'resident.' I'm more than willing to talk to you if you have something to say, or I'll do what I can to make it easier for you. Don't go and give everyone the silent treatment. People might think you're in a shut-down if you stay quiet all the time."**

"Trust me. I'm not going to give anyone the silent treatment in here. I'm just tired that's all. I didn't get much sleep, so I'm a little irritable at the moment," Coco explained.

**"You've got to tell me these things. I'll be more than happy to just lay down for a while so you can take a nap. I would imagine it would be hard to sleep with all the moving around I do."**

"Ain't lying about that," Coco mumbled to himself quietly.

**"What did you say? I didn't quite catch that."**

"I said, 'I promise to ask more frequently,'" Coco lied.

**"Thanks, Coco. That makes me feel a little better that you're comfortable. After all, it was my fault in the first place, so why should you get any problems at all? Also, I don't know if you were asleep or awake, but I asked Pleakley this morning if he would make you new pajama pants, since I digested yours."**

"No, must've been asleep. I didn't wake up until I was splashed with the cereal you ate. But, thank a lot. I'm going to need clothes when I come out."

Angel blushed, **"I'll make sure you're clothed and ready before you leave that bathroom," **she assured, touching the cookie.

_"Can we not talk about this? I just got done eating breakfast a few minutes ago,"_ Stitch complained.

**"Sorry, Stitch. Didn't mean to go into detail," **Angel chuckled, finally able to grab a cookie.

She squealed and ate the defenseless cookie, **"Ooh, that tastes beautiful. Can you get me a sandwich bag, Stitch?" **Angel asked him.

_"Sure, Angel,"_ Stitch smiled, getting off the table and moving to the drawers.

"Thanks, Angel. I always liked your cooking. In fact it would be the highlight of my day when I get a good whiff of your wonderful food through the cracks of the floor (you know sometimes you smell food though your floor, but yet you have no holes or something). It's even better when Lilo gives me the food you make. Taste so heavenly, I could collapse," Coco complimented.

**"Well thank you very much. It pleases me to no end when people love the food I cook. I thank mom and French-fry for teaching me. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have my 'Heavenly Sweets' dessert shop, so I'm forever grateful," **Angel smiled, grabbing the sandwich bags, **"Thanks, sweetie," **she gave her mate a quick kiss and began putting a cookie in three individual bags.

"'Mom?' We don't have a mother," Coco shrugged, completely confused.

**"Silly, Coco. I know we don't have a real mother or father, but I've adopted Kristie Edmond as my mother, as she adopted me as her daughter right under Myrtle Edmond's nose. I think it's funny when I think deeper on it. But yeah, that's why I say 'mom' because I have a mom, not a real one of course, but one that I can love and feel loved by one in a substituted way," **Angel explained, swallowing each cookie in a bag in one gulp.

(Kinda refreshing some memories from 'Trying to Live Dreams and Survive Nightmares')

"That's interesting. Well, there's a feel good story."

**"Those cookies are on your way," **Angel assured, feeling the last bag slowly go down her throat and to her empty-place with the 'prisoners.'

"Can't wait to eat them," Coco rubbed his paws together.

**"Okay, I'm done eating. I want to share with the rest of the family. So…I'm going to go to our room and let Coco relax. He deserves it," **Angel scooted herself off the chair and began to leave.

_"I'm coming, too,"_ Stitch smiled, getting off the chair, pushing it in, and fallowed Angel.

Both experiments walked down the hallway, having Angel lay her head on Stitch's shoulder as they both walked.

However, they didn't go very far when both of them head Nani and David talking in their room sounding pretty worried and urgent.

"David…We've been dating for all these months and I'm not willing to marry just yet…Now we don't have much of a choice. I…I…I don't want to give up on it," Nani cried.

"We'll think something up. We've been through worse than this. Come on, Nani. It's not all bad-"

"Of course it's bad," she cut him off, "Do you know what this means? We've got to borrow more money and I hate borrowing money from friends. You know how low that makes me feel? It makes me feel like to some two bit slut," Nani cried harder.

David paused for a minute and hugged her, patting rubbing her back softly, "Well, I'll look for a job tomorrow so I can help. I'm part of the reason for this mess, but I'm more than willing to help you anyway possible. I love you, Nani. I will not let you go down this route by yourself, and I will move heaven and earth to make sure of it," he assured her, still rubbing her back.

"Oh David. Even if we did make enough money, who's going to take care of it. It's going to be a major burden on everyone in this house. Too little space, too many people, not enough time for anyone. Angel and Stitch are going to be busy with their babies coming up next week, I don't believe Jumba or Pleakley can even take care of something like that, you have to find a job, I'm busy working for Mr. Jamison. What are our options, David? Tell me, how are we going to do this?" Nani looked up at him, eyes full of tears.

"You've got to calm down. We will figure this out together. I promise, everything will be fine," David assured.

Nani sighed, wiping her tears, "You do realize we're going to need a lot of help from everyone. I mean it, help is essential to us."

"I know, Nani. We have nine months to plan everything and ready ourselves. I believe we'll be ready for this responsibility," David assured.

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"I do. And you should too. Now, you do know that we have to get married now. I'm pretty sure this baby would love to have a committed mother and father," David wiped her tears.

"I guess you're right. I'm sure both our parents would demand it one way or another. I don't know how your parents in California will react to the news. I imagine that they're not going to like the news one bit, unlike the residence of this house."

David scratched back of his head, "…Well…My parents would be overjoyed to have a grandchild. You don't know how many times they hound me about grandchildren. Really, it's like a broken record you can't stop. I would be relieved of that question. Though, I do worry about how they will react to everyone who lives in this house. I mean, I would be astonished too if I was unexpecting such a large and diverse family."

Nani chuckled, finally managing a smile, "We'll survive. So, when do we tell the family the news?"

"How about during dinner time?"

"Dinner time it is, Mr. Kewena," Nani rested her head on David's chest.

**"This is great, Stitch. Another friend for our children," **Angel whispered, starting to walk away.

Stitch smiled, "_I'm happy for them. I'm not surprised it happened anyway. It was a matter of time before they're relationship would go that far."_

**"Sigh…Yeah. Fortunately for us we have five days left until we're parents."**

_"Me too, Angel,"_ Stitch smiled, both walking down the hallway to their room with smiles on their faces.


	6. Move Along Ahead

Chapter 6

ElectriCircuslover: I'm so, so, SO sorry that I haven't updated this story in a very long time. Four years to be exact...I had writer's block to the n'th degree and then I had trouble with the dialog with Sandy and Rueben. I never meant for this to post pone this story for such a long time. I'm also trying to get this story finished as quickly and sensibly as I can without sacrificing anything. I want to get the ball rolling. Don't expect me to update this story quickly between chapters. It's hard enough as it is.

Thanks.

..

Enjoy.

.

It was a dark night on Kauai. The Pelekia and Petals household went to bed after Nani and David broke the news about Nani carrying a child. Everybody slept quietly with the exception of Angel who tossed and turned in her bed.

Thoughts raced in her mind about her future children. Acceptance was a reoccurring topic in the back of her mind. She wondered what it would be like to have Experiment children in an all human school. It made her think of the possibilities and outcomes of this. She wanted to be there to support her offspring if they had questions or problems about the other human or Experiment kids.

"Would you stop moving so much? I'm trying to sleep," Coco complained as his outline on Angel's belly shifted.

"**I'm sorry, Coco. I'm having trouble trying to get to sleep," **Angel apologized, moving to her side.

"Whatever," Coco grumbled.

Angel sighed and closed her tired eyes.

"Hey Angel, something is happening in here," Coco started moving around, seeing stomach acid fill up Angel's belly-space.

"**I don't feel so well," **She groaned, rubbing her paws on the outline of Coco on her stomach.

She carefully got off the bed and walked out of the room. Angel walked into the bathroom and lifted up on the toilet seat and began puking in the toilet. Suddenly, she felt a large object travel up throat. Eventually, feet and legs came out her mouth. A moment later, Coco was hacked up into the toilet naked and covered in yellow goo.

"I feel better now," Angel smiled, looking down at the naked Coco.

"Glorious," the chocolate tasting experiment said in sarcasm.

"**I'll get you some clothes," **Angel offered, helping Coco get out of the toilet.

"No, it's fine. I'll handle this. Go to bed. I want to be left alone now," Coco sighed.

"**Okay then…"** Angel lowered her ears and walked out, closing the door behind her.

She walked down the dark hallway back to her room. Opening the door and closing it before hopping into bed, Angel covered herself up with blankets and closed her eyes.

(8 hours later)

Angel woke up to a scent of waffles and scrambled eggs going through her nostrils.

"_Time for breakfast. Well, technically lunch time since it is noon," _Stitch set the small table over Angel with the small legs on the bed.

"**Mmm, thank you, Stitch. I really appreciate it," **Angel thanked, eating her eggs right away.

"_It isn't a problem. I'm going to head out and get some fresh air. I don't think I'll be gone long. I'll bring some of your money home from your desert shop. French-Fry is doing a great job managing the place," _Stitch smiled.

"**I'm glad he could help. Have you been giving him some money as a token of our gratitude?" **Angel asked, stuffing three waffles in her mouth.

"_Yes I have. He seems to be having fun making the food. I haven't really questioned him much about it. He hasn't complained to me yet," _Stitch said, hopping onto the bed.

"**I'm sure he's content, Stitch. He lives to cook and he's getting more money than his french-fry shop. Can I come with you? I can find a sun umbrella and block the sun off me," **she pleaded, eating another waffle.

"_I'm sorry Angel, but Jumba says it's unsafe until you're back to your old self. I know it sucks being in the house with nothing to do but it's better than burning up. You are precious to me and it's only necessary to keep you safe. This is almost over dear. You've been very patient and soon we'll be able to go out and show off our new members of the family. Well, I'd wait a few weeks personally but that's just me."_

Angel sighed deeply and lowered her ears while staring down at her food, **"I understand. Can you at least get someone to visit me? I've been cooped up in this house for seven months while the world has been changing outside. I would really appreciate if I knew what was going on in this island. Have there been any new Experiments on this town yet?" **

"_There's been a lot of new Experiment that have been activated while you were in the house. There's Experiment Zero-Fourteen or Kernel, he's designed to pop popcorn for Jumba who now lives at the theater. The next one lives with Elastico in the circus. She is Experiment Zero-five-five and Elastica was designed to turn things into a stretchy-type rubber material. I hear she's pregnant with two kids, Angel, but the next time we see them will be many months when they are two or something. I don't know how that will go in all reality. I mean they're going to have to stop what they're doing and send their kids in schools. Then there's Experiments Zero-Three-Nine and One-Two-One, Taffy and Candy. Taffy creates candy out of things and Candy turns people into Candy. Candy is on her fourth month of pregnancy last time I heard. More playmates for our kids," _Stitch smiled and continued, _"They're living somewhere on the beach in a little house built by the other Experiments. I'm sure Cobra has talked to them too about their future and stuff like he did with us. There are many others I could talk about but I want to get going. I want to get that money before Lilo gets home with Spring…You finished with breakfast? _

Angel smiled, lifted the plate, and swallowed the rest of the waffles and eggs, **"I'm finished now," **she handed him the plate.

Stitch smiled and began taking the table with plate off of the bed.

"_I'm going to put these in the sink and head out. I don't want you doing the dishes without supervision again, okay? Have Jumba watch you if you feel inclined to do so. You almost fell on that stepladder and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you or the kids. You know the rules. Please, fallow them is all I ask for."_

Angel sighed, **"I'll not get on the step ladder, climb the walls, or do laundry," **she crossed her arms.

"_That's the spirit. I have to go. Remote's on the dresser next to you," _Stitch blew her a kiss and left.

"Bliztnak," the pink Experiment fell backwards to her pillow, staring up at the ceiling, **"I guess I could sweep around the house or dust the shelves while I wait for Stitch come back. Why's it just me that has to stay indoors? Belle and Yaarp go out in this heat and they're fine, but, I can't leave because of my sensitivity to the sun's rays. I guess I could see what everyone else is doing in this house," **She frowned, getting off the bed.

Angel took off her night gown and tossed it in the basket of clothes before heading out the door to her room. She walked down blue carpeted hall way and carefully went up the stairs.

"Good afternoon guys," She greeted with a smile.

"Hello large bellied Six-Two-Four. What brings you into this establishment on a fine day such as this," Jumba smiled, putting a blue pod in a container and studying it.

"Please don't call me' large bellied'. That hurts my self esteem," Angel lowered her ears and attempted to crawl up onto the table but was too heavy to support her weight.

"Fine,Six-Two-Four. Females are so defensive when it comes to stature," Jumba helped her up carefully onto the table.

"How's the little monsters doing in your stomach, Angel? Them kicking a lot?" Pleakley asked, nearly done working on a baby outfit.

"They kick a lot still. Very painful but heartwarming at the same time," Angel answered, looking carefully at 627's pod, "What are you doing with Six-Two-Seven? I hear that he's better than Stitch in every criteria but has a laughing problem," she answered, sitting down next to the pod.

"This Experiment is better than six-two-six but uncontrollable laughter was downfall of evil genius work. I'm currently trying to reverse polarity of Experiment but keep some evil in it. Also, Jumba is increasing vocabulary in Experiment data base in brain. When I first made six-two-seven Jumba was too angry to improve on Experiment. Six-Two-Six thought he was cream of crop. Still am I guessing if he and little girl still are after defeat of Six-Two-Seven and dehydrate Experiment. Jumba has been putting off tinkering with this Experiment for many months. I think I am to be almost done with improvements," Jumba explained, examining the blue pod with his goggles.

"Can you make another vacuum cleaner? The carpet needs to be vacuumed because some people can't keep potato chips in their mouth," The pink Experiment crossed her arms.

"Jumba will work on house hold suction invention after finishing updating Six-Two-Seven. Jumba would like a little patience from you Six-Two-Four. Hmm, any other questions you wish for me to answer?" The fat scientist started typing on his computer.

"Well, I just have one…Is there away to prevent people from turning evil with song? I'd like to have it as a lullaby for my children but don't want to turn nearby people evil listening to it. If you can that be helpful. If not, I understand Jumba," Angel asked, grasping her paws together.

"Hmm, I can and it might take some hours to do it but I can reverse the polarity for you but are you really sure you are wanting to go through this?"

"I'm sure Jumba. I think it's time I gave that ability up. I'm not evil and I have no intention to turn others evil. I just want to nip the problem before it even starts. Thanks Jumba," She wrapped her antennae around his right arm.

"Ah, I think I am finished with Six-Two-Seven. Come with me down with me to ship so I can work with on you. I believe there is umbrella in closet to keep sun's rays off you," Jumba took the pod and started leaving the room with Angel following close by.

Angel opened the closet door and began digging through the pile of junk inside the little room. Shortly after digging through the pile she found a small blue umbrella. She put the stuff back, closed the door, and left the house fallowing Jumba.

"**Gosh, I forgot how beautiful this island was," **Angel smiled.

"Tropical paradise is okay with Jumba. Preferred isolated confines of massive laboratory but I have bond with mixed raced family here now. Jumba's technology was abundant in lab but now it's luxury on this planet. Ship has majority of technological advances that these humans would love to get their hands on. How I'd love to be reacquainted with old lab, Six-Two-Four," Jumba sighed, walking up to the ship.

"**I'm sorry to hear Jumba. I know you valued your lab very much when you first made me. You have a family now. Relish it. Soon you'll have born Experiments to be proud of. I'd be happy too if I was in your shoes," **The pink experiment smiled, entering the ship.

"I am happy Six-Two-Four. Jumba has head up in condensation phase…" The large alien signed, traveling to part of his ship, "Well we're here. Lie down on stretcher and I'll get to you shortly."

Angel climbed up the stretcher and sat down watching Jumba put the pod into a glass capsule. He then pressed a button and water soaked the pod, making it glow in large ball before smoke filled the capsule inside.

Six-Two-Seven was laughing for a second after the smoke left.

"Where's that dumb Stitch and that kid? They make me laugh…Wow…I can talk. I'm in Jumba's ship now. And there's the fat guy himself. How you doing? Oooh, and who's this slice of heaven? Let me guess, you're Tubbo, The Fat-Making Experiment" The red Stitch-like Experiment laughed.

"Hey! I'm pregnant! Show some respect, Red," Angel snarled.

"Red…I like that name. It's simple and not complex. I like it. What's your name for real?" Red asked, bringing out his muscle and four extra arms.

"If you must know, I'm Experiment Six-Two-Four but my name is Angel Love Petals. I'm designed to turn Experiments good or evil before me. I also can do the same for other aliens. I know some stuff about you though. Hopefully Jumba made you good enough to not do bad things. But I see that hasn't done so on you. Probably going to put you back in your pod and not touch it again," Angel smirked.

"Hey, don't be rash now. I'm good. I don't think evil thoughts anymore. I'm totally reformed. Now, can you guys let me out so I can capture Experiments again?" Red smiled.

"No, that's bad. You don't capture Experiments unless they are being bad. Then you find a home for them. Its serious business on this island," Angel waved her finger.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then? Gah, I don't even feel like catching the other Experiments. I just want to lie down and read a book or something," Red sat down, growing another head that kept saying, 'good,' "Hey Jumba, you got my speech down for my primary head but the other one has only one word to say. Fix it," the red Experiment complained.

"Jumba will get to it eventually. For now, just be dealing with it. Now for Six-Two-Four…" Jumba walked over to Angel.

Angel laid back and the metal bars held her tightly against the stretcher.

"Here is gas to put you asleep. Have happy dreams," Jumba said, putting a gas mask on her face.

Angel slowly started to fall asleep from the gas. Her grip loosened and eventually stopped. She quickly fell asleep and started to operate on her.

"So Jumba…What is the story with her? I mean, she wasn't always that large, was she?" Red asked, letting his second head go inside his body.

"No, Six-Two-Four and Six-Two-Six have bred and now female Experiment has four offspring Experiments growing in her womb. She will be giving birth in a few days," the fat scientist answered, getting his supplies.

"Well, that's a pleasant surprise. I'd still tap that. She's got a body of a goddess. And those breasts… So big and juicy, I want them," Red drooled.

"Sorry Six-Two-Seven, Six-Two-Six has bugee bu'd with Six-Two-Four and Experiments are extremely territorial with one another. I suggest you look for another mate. Jumba made other female Experiments with similar designs as Six-Two-Four," Jumba said as he was cutting into Angel's skull with a saw.

"Maybe you should make a Six-Two-Eight just for me. I don't want kids but sex is always pleasing," The cone-headed Experiment rubbed his paws together.

"Jumba is done making Experiments. You were last one and will always be last one," Jumba lied.

"Pooey," Red sat down, "Can you, like, let me go? I get the gist on what to do now. Find a home, make a living, and live happily without causing strife to the other Experiments. Easy."

"Not until I'm done with operation on Six-Two-Four. That can take up to an hour of time."

Red sighed and just stared at Angel in her sleeping form while Jumba operated on her brain.

"_Well, this ship could use sprucing up. Needs a women's touch, Jumba," _Chopsuey said, holding hands with Carmen in the empty doorway of the ship.

"Hello Six-Two-One and One-Two-Three. I hear you two have bred. Congratulations. What is it you two want from Jumba?" Jumba smiled.

"_What is he talking about Chopsuey? I don't ever remember having sex," _Carmen smiled nervously.

Chopsuey put his paw back of his head and blushed, "Carmen…" he paused nervously, "We made love when were drunk two nights ago. I really didn't plan on doing it so soon. I'm sorry. But we have a house by the beach if that matters. I'm in trouble am I?" he lowered his ears.

"_Trouble? I'm overjoyed. I'm going to be a mother too in nine to ten months. We're going to have some little footsteps walking around and some laughs. It's going to be a wonderful experience. Thank you. Though, I would've liked to have felt what it was like to make love to a male Experiment such as yourself. Maybe we can do it tonight after dinner," _Carmen purred.

"I'd love that, Carmen," Chopsuey kissed her.

"Can I watch you two have sex? I'd love to see this in action," Red asked, ogling Carmen.

"Get your own woman, dude. I know it's hard living with a small dick but that shouldn't slow you down pal," the green thin Stitch-like Experiment with a mohawk snarled.

"And I'm sure you're going to guide me, right? Maybe Carmen couldn't remember your love making was because your package wasn't up to par to be cared about," Red shrugged.

"_Guys, just stop it okay?" _Carmen growled.

"Whatever," the red experiment turned his back.

"Now, what are Experiments wanting?" Jumba continued his work on Angel.

"Carmen and I need running water for our house in town. We have a stove and such, and it's been sterilized, but we really appreciate it if you got us some water to live on. Is there a way to do this?" Chopsuey asked.

"Yeah, Jumba will help find water pump for Experiment's home. I am being very busy today," the fat scientist agreed.

"_Thank you very much, Jumba. We will be waiting at Richter's fruit bar when you're finished. Your help is just what we need to get our lives running," _Carmen smiled, _"Let's go, Chopsuey. The clouds look like it was going to rain the last time I looked at the sky."_

"Okay, Carmen. Let's go. Thanks Jumba. We'll stop on by in a few hours to checkup with you. See you later," Chopsuey said before leaving the room with Carmen.

After Carmen and Chopsuey left the ship, Stitch came in looking for Angel who was shocked to find her on the stretcher.

"_What the hell is going on in here? Is she alright? Did she fall or burn up?" _ Stitch panicked, hopping on a chair next to the stretcher.

"No, Six-Two-Six, Six-Two-Four is perfectly fine. She wanted to change the polarity of her evil song for good. Six-Two-Four wanted song to be used as lullaby for offspring. So Jumba is helping her with request."

"_I don't want her leaving the house. It could be very dangerous to her health if the sun's rays shine on her for too long. It worries me," _Stitch frowned.

"Jumba had her use umbrella. Being outside for short periods of time with umbrella will not harm Six-Two-Four. It will be alright," Jumba assured.

(One hour later)

Jumba was nearly complete with his task. There was a narrow ray gun-like machine hanging from the ceiling with red rings surrounding the ball at the end. He pressed a button on a counsel and a yellow beam hit Angel. This processed lasted for a few minutes before stopping.

Angel woke up and was released from the stretcher. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head before getting full focus. She tried saying something but her lips were moving however there was no sound coming out. She didn't realize it yet until she tried yelling out to Stitch.

"It appears side effects of loss of sound from vocals cords are temporary," Jumba said.

Angel blew her top and Stitch could see her angry face.

"_Now Angel, this is temporary. You will get your voice back in due time…How long will this last?" _Stitch asked, walking up to a very angry Angel.

"According to Jumba, it will last for two days. Drink lots of water and soon you will get voice back, okay?" Jumba said, before helping Angel down.

Angel wanted to throw a chair at Jumba. She tried very hard to say something but when her lips moved no noise came out. She eventually gave up and cried in Stitch's fluffy chest.

"_Do you have something for her to communicate with us? I mean, if she's going to be like this for two days she should have a way to talk to us vocally," _Stitch asked, rubbing Angels' back.

"I have item that you can type sentences and it will speak what you type. That's here on ship. Let me take a look," Jumba started looking around.

It took a short amount of time but he found a black laptop-looking device and set it in front of Stitch and Angel.

"You can find lots of interesting items in the human dump site, Six-Two-Six. Try it out Six-Two-Four," he smiled, at Angel.

Angel broke off from Stitch and started typing on it, "Jumba, You're not getting desert tonight for this and I was going to make pudding. My voice better not be cracked or my singing better be one hundred percent normal. And I don't want anyone turning bad because of your experiment was a bust," she typed and the computer voice said with precision.

"Your voice will be fine, Six-Two-Four. Just drink lots of water and things will work out. Now, I'm going to help Six-Two-One and One-Two-Three with their house. Take care you two," the four eyed scientist left.

"Hey! What about me!? I'm still in this glass prison!" Red yelled.

Angel walked up the capsule and started typing, "You promise to be good and not bother the other Experiments?"

"Yeah, I'll be nice. Maybe I'll see what Gantu is doing. I suppose he hasn't captured anyone yet."

"No Gantu," Angel typed.

"Fine. Where am I supposed to live? It's not like a house is going to drop out from the sky and land in front of me," Red complained, crossing his arms.

"Just look, okay," she typed, showing her teeth.

"Okay. Just let me go and I'll look for a home," Red smiled.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this…" _Stitch complained, pressing a button to release the red Experiment.

"Well, I'll be off then," Red smiled, whistling as he left the room.

Angel closed the laptop-looking item and started to fallow Red.

"_Wait up, Angel," _Stitch called out, walking quickly to Angel.

It was cloudy outside and the temperature started to drop. Stitch picked up the umbrella and walked through the jungle with Red going a separate way on the route to home.

"_It does look like it's going to rain. I'm glad I made it home when I did," _Stitch chuckled, looking over at Angel's sad face, _"I'm sorry it went this way Angel. If I was home I'd probably put a stop to it but I needed to get some fresh air and the money. I hope you're not angry with me."_

Angel hugged him close and kissed his cheek as they walked up the stairs.

It started to rain by the time they opened the door.

"Hi Angel and Stitch…What's wrong with Angel?" Lilo frowned, noticing Angel's sad face.

"Angel lost voice. Angel wanted song to be good," Stitch said sadly.

Angel opened up the laptop-like item, set it on the floor, and began typing, "It's a side effect apparently, Lilo. I won't be able to talk for at least two days. I just wanted to sing my song but not turn people evil by it. I'm not really a fan of singing it backwards. I'm just upset by this."

"It'll pass Angel. You'll be speaking again soon in no time," Lilo assured.

Angel sighed quietly, picked up her laptop-like item, and walked pass Lilo.

"I really wish I could help you, Angel. I'm sorry," the nine year old apologized.

There was a knocking on the door. Angel was excited and quickly put her laptop on the couch and ran to the door.

She opened and her smile left.

"Hey sexy. I tried looking for a home but I can't find one. Can I crash with you guys?" Red smiled, completely soaked from the rain.

"_You didn't even try," _Stitch said, walking next to Angel.

"I did to try. Fine…I didn't try real hard but it's raining and I'd like some shelter. Please, I'm soaked and I might get sick," The red Experiment pleaded.

"_Quit milking it. We have no room for you," _Stitch growled, before attempting to shut the door, who was stopped by Angel.

"_You're not actually thinking about letting him stay with us, are you? We have no room for another person to live here," _Angel's mate complained.

Angel pointed to the ceiling and smiled.

"_Lilo's room or the attic?" _Stitch sighed.

Angel put a second finger up for the attic and grabbed Red's paw.

"I thought he was bad and couldn't speak solid sentences?" Lilo wondered, watching Angel walk into the hallway.

She took a left turn and walked down the blue carpeted hallway until she stopped at the stairs. Angel pointed to the little door in the ceiling.

"I'm living up there? Well, I guess I shouldn't complain since it's better than being outside," Red smiled, crawling up the wall.

He pulled the string and stairs came down next to Angel. Red gave Angel a thank you and walked up the stairs. The stairs went back up into the ceiling once he entered the attic.

"_Are you sure you want him to stay? I don't trust him fully. I hope you're making the right choice, Angel. I don't know what he could be capable of doing here," _Stitch said, giving her the laptop back.

Angel just smiled and kissed his cheek before walking down the hallway. She walked to her room, crawled onto the bed and began watching TV.

(Gantu's Ship)

"It's a good thing we're in this ship. It sounds like it's raining pretty badly out there," Sandy said, balancing herself on one paw while pushing down on the floor.

"I've done my twentieth push up. That gets me…two hundred minutes to cuddle and such," Reuben smiled mischievously, staring at Sandy.

"Maybe that'll get you something more valuable that cuddling," Sandy blushed, hopping back on her feet and started doing jumping jacks.

"Ooh, what is it? I want to know," Rueben begged, getting on his feet.

Sandy smiled, "I'll tell you later when we have some privacy between ourselves without bozo intervening," the Rueben-lookalike pointed to Gantu, who watched Kixx's martial arts show.

Gantu just growled, overhearing the bozo remark.

"Oooh, I can hardly wait," the yellow Experiment rubbed his paws together.

"Likewise, Rueben. I think we should think about moving out and have our own place to call home. This isn't a place to raise children and have a future with one another. I don't want to associate with someone who catches us Experiments for a living. I don't want my children being pawns of Hamsterveil choosing either. I think we should look around town for a home. I mean, other Experiments seemed to have found a home. Why can't we?" Sandy stopped doing jumping jacks and started doing pushups.

"But I'm happy here. Maybe… I'm not ready for kids just yet. Plus, how do you figure we can make money to support such an idea? Leaving this place, which has been the only home I know, will be hard for me. I doubt that the other Experiments or Jumba or whoever else will help us with the kind of rep Gantu and I have on this island. There have only been a few times that the rest of our kind has shown courtesy to me. I honestly believe that this ship is all I'll ever have for a home," Rueben complained.

"Have you even tried to get out of your comfort zone and did something with your life? If you did things within the community it would be different. It's not too late to change your outlook on everyone's opinion of you, Rueben. Tomorrow we are going to try and mingle within our little society on this island and get acquainted with our Experiment community," the green Experiment said, continuing her pushups.

Rueben frowned and gave a deep sigh, "Hot cakes, I appreciate what you're thinking but I might not want to know the other Experiments. I'm sure some of them don't even like me very much to begin with," he complained.

"That's a stupid excuse. Tomorrow we are going to march into that town and mingle, even if I have to drag you to each place," Sandy growled finishing her pushups, "I don't want to live here. I want a real home, my own room, a yard, and a proper source of income. Angel has a desert shop in town why can't we have, I don't' know, a sandwich shop? You like making sandwiches and it would be nice to see other people. I'm trying to have some benefits to living on this island, Rueben," Sandy walked up to the yellow chubby Experiment and helped him up from the floor.

"Give me a little time to think, Sandy. That's all I ask of you right now. I'm going to make a sandwich. Want one?" Rueben started walking away towards the elevator.

"I'm not hungry. You go on and think. I'll be here," Sandy smiled.

Six-two-five went down the elevator while Sandy started stretching.

"He's not going to listen to you," Gantu grumbled, "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Good luck getting him to making something constructive out of himself. Your efforts will be in vain."

"Maybe the reason why he doesn't want to make something out of himself is maybe you don't' push him. He would be a lot more motivated if you gave him the incentive to do what you say," the female Experiment growled, still stretching.

"I've tried to get him to budge but six-two-five is too lazy to do anything. The only thing he's good at is making sandwiches and that's it. He has all of six-two-six's powers and abilities but chooses to be lax," Gantu complained.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be an evil Experiment. Maybe he needs support and love. You wouldn't know that. After all you, you're a pawn to an evil talking rodent. Rueben doesn't need to be around someone who fears aliens one twentieth their size. Why don't you get a real job? There are more qualified occupations for your talents. Unless you like getting beaten down by Stitch every time an Experiment comes up," Sandy began jumping jacks again.

"You're a Trog a species that is far inferior to mine in every possible way. We Tarlokuans are recruited for our battle prowess. You are a creature built from rabid alien parts by an idiot scientist" the large alien said, getting out of his chair.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that I'm far inferior to you," Sandy said in sarcasm, stopping what she was doing to face Gantu, who towered over her, "It's a shame that I can't be incompetent as you. I'm sure if I went to clown school like you did, I could've made something out of myself. Maybe if I made a mockery of everyone on this island with my clown antics I could become the next big star in the galaxy," Sandy crossed her arms.

Gantu growled, picked up his blaster and started firing at the Experiment, who dodged and weaved effortlessly between plasma shots, "You are the physical pain in my rear that I have to put up with!" he shouted.

"You're so brainless for such a 'superior' race. All you do is fail. You represent your kind very well. I bet your parent's are proud of you," Sandy laughed, dodging hot plasma with ease.

She teleported away, angering the giant brute more he could handle.

"Your half witted comments are all you are good at. You are an abomination meant to destroy. I'm just doing my job to get paid. I could care less about you, six-two-six, the little Earth girl, and Dr. Hamsterviel! I'm doing this for money and that's all I care about," Gantu shouted, looking up and behind him.

Suddenly, a warping sound appeared behind Gantu. The big alien quickly turned around but before he could react he was tackled down and punched repeatedly into the stomach. Sandy stopped punching him, picked him up with his left foot and threw him at the metal wall, denting the wall. She took his blaster and flattened it with her paws, leaking liquid plasma from the gun.

"Look, it's obvious we don't like one another. Hopefully Reuben will choose to listen to me and abandon you. I'm sure that you would love to get rid of me in a heartbeat," Sandy growled, standing in front Gantu who was sitting down.

"Gladly," he coughed.

"Good. We have an understanding then. Now get up before Rueben sees you like this," the female green Rueben lookalike started helping him up.

The elevator came back with six-two-five holding a sub sandwich. He gasped and watched Sandy pull the large alien up.

"What happened?" Reuben inquired.

"Oh Gantu tried mimicking a fighting move on TV and ended up tripping as a result. He's so silly," Sandy smiled.

Gantu was about to tell Rueben what really happen but when he heard Sandy growl he quickly agreed with her.

"Got to be more careful big chief. Save the beatings for Stitch," the yellow Experiment chuckled.

"I'm done exercising. If you want to cuddle, I'm available," Sandy purred, telling him in a seductive tone.

Rueben blushed and followed her to the elevator.

(In town)

Carmen, Chopsuey, and Jumba across the beach in the rain.

"_I really wasn't expecting it to rain. I'm all wet," _Carmen complained, keeping close to Jumba.

"We're almost there, bugee bu. Almost there," Chopsuey kissed her cheek.

"So much walking. Jumba's feeling tired. Must eat less of Experiment six-two-four's sugar coated edibles," Jumba huffed and puffed.

Soon they arrived at a small blue single story house and entered the red door.

"It's not fancy, Jumba, but it's home," Chopsuey said as both Experiments started shaking and puffing up while Carmen's fruit fell off her head, "A lot of the other Experiments pulled together and helped us with making the house. We got most of this furniture from the dump. When we get enough money we'll get new stuff to replace this temporary furniture."

The room they entered was small and windowless room with a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Sitting against t he wall, a beat up couch with some of its fluff hanging out from the one cushion going across the room. It was a bare living room with wood flooring on the right side. The left side was a small kitchen with oven and small fridge with a wood counter and cabinets below and above the counter.

"Luxury is least important for homestead," Jumba walked in the kitchen, looking at the pipes under the sink in a cabinet.

"I know, Jumba. When we make money then this place will look a bit better," Chopsuey smiled, holding Carmen close.

"Jumba can supply a few items for Experiments. Human dump site has plenty of discarded items that prove useful for creating advanced technology from household appliances. Jumba is proud of his scientific creations," the four eyed alien smiled, getting off from his knees, "Where is bathroom?"

"_It's down the hallway on the right," _Carmen said pointed at the small hallway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Thanks," Jumba started walking down the hallway.

"_This is so exciting. I can hardly contain myself," _Carmen squealed.

"I'm happy too. I didn't think anyone would pitch in like they did. Hopefully we can support ourselves and our children in this house. Might have to expand this house later so we have enough room for the kids. I know nothing about reproduction but having a big room or maybe two big rooms wouldn't hurt. I'd love to have a son to spend time with. A daughter wouldn't hurt either," Chopsuey smiled nervously.

Carmen just smiled, _"We could have play dates with Stitch and Angel's children or the other Experiments. We could have get togethers at the park and talk about our daily lives." _

"I'd rather not hang around Stitch and the other Experiments. I'm not really social and Stitch and I don't see eye to eye sometimes. I'm still a bit jealous that Jumba treated Stitch like the star child while I go no attention at all. I still kinda feel a bit burned after kicking my sorry ass back into place," the thin green Experiment sighed, "But things are better now I suppose. We don't talk much. Stitch and I have always had a problem holding grudges."

"_That was a long time ago. I'm sure time healed itself by now. We should send them fruit basket and visit them. I'd like a strong relationship between us and the Petals. Who knows, maybe one of our kids might grow up wanting to pair with their child," _the angel-like Experiment said as she walked to the couch to sit down.

"I don't' approve my child pairing with Stitch's child. I won't allow such a thing," Chopsuey crossed his four arms.

"_Oh come on. You're taking it too far now. It is only a thought. We're not even parents yet and you're letting your bitterness take control. Can't we just accept the past is done and over with and that the future is bright?" _

"I will try, Carmen. I won't let my negative feelings cloud my judgment but it's hard for me to not think about it," Chopsuey took a deep breath, "I will try to not get to me. Only if Stitch feels the same way but don't expect us to just chat on first sight," he warned, hopping on the couch next to Carmen.

"_That's all I ask," _Carmen kissed her mate's cheek, who blushed.

Chopsuey slowly wrapped his arms around kissed Carmen. Carmen laid back and let Chopsuey on top of her, holding their kiss as tongues wrapped around one another.

"I never want to be without you," Chopsuey broke the kiss.

His mate purred, _"You never have to worry about that," _she returned the kiss.

"Ahem," Jumba cleared his throat.

"I'm not stopping the moment, Jumba," Chopsuey said, giving Carmen another kiss.

"Jumba will be coming by with digging Experiments to connect pipes to water source tomorrow," the fat scientist walked towards the door to the exit.

"_Okay. Thanks Jumba. Very much appreciate this," _Carmen said as their creator left the house.

"Sex?" Chopsuey gave her another kiss.

"_You know it," _the pink Experiment said, purring.


End file.
